¿Megumi o Sayo?
by Holly-dono
Summary: (CaPiTuLo 6]Todo quedaba olvidado, perdidos en la calidez del beso, del beso que borraba todas la barreras de aquella timidez, ese era el beso que cambiaba todo para Kenshin y Kaoru... Cap6.- ¡Juntos al fin! (¡ReViEwS]
1. El regreso a tokio

Los personajes de rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen (TT snif... snif...) pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki. Me costo mucho trabajo mandar este fic ya que no me decidía si mandarlo o no aparte que es el primero que hago y el que publico, realmente espero que sea agradable para ustedes. Advertencia: en esta historia sayo no muere y no esta enferma OK... bueno al fic¡¡¡¡  
  
¿Megumi o Sayo?  
  
Capitulo 1.- Regreso a Tokio  
  
Después de la batalla contra Shogo, Kenshin y compañía se encontraban en el puerto de Shimabara, ya que la sentencia de estos era dejar el país e irse a vivir para siempre a Holanda...  
  
Shogo.- fue un placer haberte conocido Himura.  
  
Kenshin.- se que te ira muy bien en holanda, Shogo.  
  
Shogo.- si, lo se lo único que lamento es que dejare mi país, Japón el lugar donde nací y me crié, todo quedara aquí...  
  
Sayo.- no hermano estará siempre en nuestros corazones.  
  
Shogo.- creo que tienes razón Sayo. Y bien mi querida hermanita cual es tu decisión.  
  
Sayo.- el doctor Einstein hablo con el general del ejército y me dijo que si, siempre y cuando en menos de un año me vaya a holanda.  
  
Sanosuke.- pero no entiendo Sayo...  
  
Kaoru.- es decir que si aceptas mi invitación.  
  
Sayo.- por supuesto que si Kaoru, como negarme.  
  
Yahiko.- busu, pero no entiendo.  
  
Kaoru.- ¡¡¡¡no me digas busu¡¡¡¡  
  
Shogo.- lo que quieren decir es que sayo se ira por un tiempo a Tokio con ustedes.  
  
Sanosuke.- pero Sayo no entiendo, ¿Por qué? (en el rostro de sano se podía distinguir la alegría que le daba al saber que Sayo los acompañaría, aunque sea solo por un tiempo)  
  
Sayo.- bueno no podía negarme a una invitación como esa y aparte por ..... que.... Bueno yo .... OO...  
  
En ese preciso momento empezó a sonar la alarma, anunciado la partida del barco. Era el momento para despedirse.  
  
Shogo.- (se acerco a su pequeña hermana, esta dándole un gran abrazo) espero que estés muy bien, aunque estando con Himura al lado no creo que te pase nada pero para cerciorarme... (Shogo dirigió su mirada a Souzo Y le dijo) Souzo tú la acompañaras.  
  
Souzo.- si señor Amakuza le prometo que no le pasara nada.  
  
Shogo.- eso espero nos veremos después Sayo. (Dijo mirándola a los ojos, después desvió su mirada a Sanosuke como diciéndole que si la lastima simplemente no vivirá para contarlo, mirada que Sanosuke entendió perfectamente después volvió con Sayo y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo) bien cuídate mucho hermanita querida.  
  
El doctor Einstein se encontraba arreglando los últimos asuntos dentro del barco salio, y desde el barco los saludo, anunciando que era hora de que partieran. Shogo subió al barco, este comienza a zarpar todos los demás se quedaron hasta que el barco desapareció en el océano.  
  
Kenshin.-bien yo opino que es hora de que empecemos a ver como regresaremos a Tokio.  
  
Sanosuke.- Yo opino que caminar seria una buena idea.  
  
Kaoru-¡¡¡¿Qué?¡¡¡ y llegar ahí dentro de un mes olvídalo.  
  
Yahiko.- por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la busu fea.  
  
Kenshin.- Sano tu sabes que no se puede , regresaremos en tren.  
  
Sanosuke.- ¡¡¿Qué?¡¡, olvídalo esas cosas son del demonio  
  
Yahiko.- no me digas que tienes miedo, jajajaja eres un gallina.  
  
Sanosuke.- mira chiquillo esas cosas están endemoniadas.  
  
Yahiko.- ¡¡no me digas chiquillo¡¡  
  
Sanosuke.- lo digo por que quiero ¡¡¡Yahiko-chan!!! (diciendo esta ultima palabra con gran énfasis)  
  
Kaoru.- ¡¡Ya!! Dejen de discutir. Son un par de inmaduros.  
  
Sanosuke.- no te metas tanuki.  
  
Yahiko.- si busu fea, eres la menos indicada para hablar de madurez.  
  
Kaoru.- ¬¬ grrrrrr  
  
Kenshin, Sayo y Souzo simplemente estaban mirándolos sin decir nada con caras de... sin comentarios.... ¬¬Uu  
  
Sanosuke.- no me subiré a esa cosa endemoniada y es mi ultima palabra...  
  
Al otro día en la estación de tren.........................  
  
Sanosuke.- no puedo creer que realmente me vaya a subir a esa entupida cosa.  
  
Sayo.- no te preocupes Sanosuke, no te va a pasar nada.  
  
Sanosuke.- OO creo que tienes razón Sayo, pensándolo bien no creo que sea mala idea (dijo sano pensando que tal vez le tocaría sentado al lado de sayo)  
  
Yahiko.-OH, sano es que te han domado  
  
Sanosuke.-Cállate!! Yahiko-chan!!  
  
Yahiko.- no me digas chan, tori-attama domado.  
  
Sayo.- Sanosuke por favor tranquilízate.  
  
Sanosuke.- si no fuera por Sayo ya te habría matado mocoso.  
  
Yahiko.- ¡¡no me digas así!!  
  
Kenshin.- ya, Yahiko por favor tú también cálmate.  
  
Kaoru empezó a entrar, seguida por Sayo, después de ellas venia Kenshin quien cargaba las maletas de Kaoru y Souzo que hacia lo mismo pero con las maletas de Sayo y atrás venían Sanosuke y Yahiko quienes se miraban casi a muerte.  
  
Sanosuke quiso sentarse al lado de sayo ya que los asientos eran de parejas e intento darse prisa pero puso cara de decepción cuando vio que esta se sentó al lado de Kaoru. Y lo peor para su desgracia que le toco al lado de Yahiko ya que Kenshin y Souzo venían platicando muy animadamente.  
  
Sanosuke pensaba en como le fue a tocarle al lado del chiquillo. Pero su disgusto fue interrumpido cuando oyó la plática de Kaoru y de Sayo...  
  
Kaoru.- si Sayo además conocerás a Tae, Tsubame, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, Suzume y a Megumi.  
  
Sanosuke al oír este nombre se sobresalto y sintió algo en el pecho....  
  
Sayo.- me encantaría conocerlos a todos ellos.  
  
Kaoru.- si son muy buenas personas antes de partir le envié una carta a Megumi diciéndole que salíamos para Tokio y es muy probable que nos hayan preparado algo de cenar.  
  
Sanosuke.- Kitsune... (Dijo casi en susurro)  
  
En el dojo Kamiya se encontraban Megumi, las niñas y el doctor Gensai.  
  
Megumi.- por que tardara tanto Tae, ya que no falta mucho para que los demás lleguen.  
  
Suzume.- dime Megumi, cuanto falta para que lleguen Ken y los demás.  
  
Megumi.-en un momento más, no deben tardar.  
  
Ayame.- pero eso nos dijiste hace como, haber uno, dos, tres,... bueno no se pero fue hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Megumi.- chicas por favor...  
  
Gensai.- niñas no molesten a Megumi no ven que ella esta ocupada terminando de hacer la comida.  
  
Ayame y Suzume.- Abuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Megumi.- Tae esta tardando demasiado......  
  
En eso se oyó unos pequeños golpes que venían de la puerta.  
  
Megumi.- esa debe de ser Tae.  
  
Tae.- perdón por la tardanza traje el sake que me pediste Megumi.  
  
Megumi.- bueno ya no importa, lo importante es que ya estas aquí.  
  
Tsubame.-si ahora solo hay que esperar que los demás lleguen.  
  
Después del largo viaje por fin habían llegado a Tokio, mientras caminaban hacia el dojo......  
  
Sayo.- esta ciudad es muy hermosa.  
  
Sanosuke.- sabes, sayo yo te puedo ser tu guía y mostrártela. Dijo sano acercándose a sayo con voz y mi mirada seductora.  
  
Souzo.- ¬¬ (aprovechado)  
  
Sayo.- OO claro me encantaría. Dijo nerviosamente.  
  
Yahiko.-¡¡¡miren!!! (Dirigiéndose a sayo y a Souzo) ¡¡¡Ahí esta el dojo!!!. Dijo gritando y señalando el dojo Kamiya)  
  
El grito de Yahiko fue tan fuerte que en toda la calle se oyo.  
  
Suzume.- ¡¡ya llegaron!!  
  
Tsubame.- si esa era la voz de Yahiko- chan  
  
Megumi.- me doy cuenta que extrañaste mucho a Yahiko no es así, Tsubame.  
  
Tsubame.-OO bueno...... yo......  
  
Tae.- y tú Megumi que me dices, no me digas que no extráñate a alguien en especial...  
  
Megumi.- no se a que te refieres con ese comentario Tae.  
  
Tae.-de verdad Megumi no te hagas la desentendida.  
  
Megumi.- mira si te refieres a ese estupido tori-attama, estas muy confundida por que no lo extrañe nadita sino todo lo contrario.  
  
Tae- yo no dije si habías extrañado a Sanosuke eso tu lo dijiste.  
  
Megumi.- ¬¬  
  
Tae.- no pongas esa carita por que sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo es la pura verdad.  
  
Megumi.- Tae..................  
  
Gensai.- miren las dos calmense mejor arreglen los últimos detalles para la cena.  
  
El doctor Gensai no sabía que hacer y mejor decidió irse a saludar a los recién llegados. Mientras Megumi y Tae se quedaron arreglando los últimos detalles.  
  
Ya en el patio del dojo Kamiya.  
  
Kaoru.- ¡¡¡niñas, doctor Gensai¡¡, Tsubame¡¡ como han estado¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Gensai.- muy bien Kaoru...  
  
Yahiko.- Oo Tsubame... (No sabia que ella iba a estar aquí)  
  
Tsubame.- OO Hola¡¡ Yahiko-chan  
  
Yahiko.- no me digas chan.  
  
Tsubame.- lo siento  
  
Ayame y suzume corrieron hacia kenshin, claro después de haber saludado a Kaoru.  
  
Ayame y suzume.- hermano ken¡¡¡, hermano ken¡¡¡  
  
A Sanosuke se le hacia bastante raro no ver a cierta persona para ser mas específicos a cierta kitsune...  
  
Sanosuke.- y dígame doctor en donde se encuentra la kitsune tonta.  
  
Yahiko.- no me digas que la extrañaste.  
  
Sanosuke.-¬¬  
  
Sayo no tomo muy bien el comentario de Yahiko y Souzo noto la incomodidad de sayo ante esta situación.  
  
Megumi y Tae iban saliendo de la cocina cuando Sanosuke llamo a Megumi, kitsune, aunque esta todavía no notaba a las personas que se encontraban atrás del resto del kenshingumi, ya que esta tan distraída viendo a cierto pollo.  
  
Megumi.- ¿a quien le llamas kitsune? Estupido tori- attama.  
  
Cuando Megumi y Tae salieron Souzo no pudo dejar de ruborizarse cuando vio a la mujer de pelo negro, ojos hermosos de color café, alta, esbelta y hermosos labios color carmesí. Para el sayo era la mujer mas hermosa que el conocía, pero esa mujer de labios que derriten y esos ojos que hechizan. Simplemente se puso rojo y no podía evitarlo.  
  
Sanosuke.- dime ¿tu a quien crees?  
  
Megumi.-¬¬ estupido tori-attama  
  
Sanosuke.- ¬¬ tonta kitsune.  
  
Tae.- (tratando de quitar la tensión que se estaba presentando) oigan, pero ellos quienes son. Dijo señalando a Souzo y sayo.  
  
Kenshin.- OH, no me olvidaba.  
  
Sayo y Souzo.- nnuU..................................................................................................................  
  
Kaoru.- oigan miren ellos son sayo y Souzo. (Quienes los saludaron con una pequeña reverencia. Los demás respondieron al saludo de igual manera)  
  
Kenshin.- ellos son bueno las niñas ayame y suzume, Tae y Tsubame, el doctor gensai y la señorita Megumi Takani.  
  
Souzo no pudo evitar acercarse a Megumi la tomo de la mano y la beso diciendo.- es un placer conocerla srita.Takani  
  
Sanosuke al ver el gesto de Souzo, Sanosuke sintió algo en el pecho era un leve dolor que no podía explicar y no le vino nada en gracia que se le acercara pero por que pensaba esto... si que el no estaba enamorado de ella...  
  
Megumi.- por favor deje de ser tan formal llámeme Megumi.  
  
Souzo.- esta bien señorita Megumi.  
  
Sanosuke volvió a sentir el leve dolor en su pecho y que le pasa a Megumi ni siquiera lo conoce y ya esta con confiancitas por que siento esto, pensó, pero por que si últimamente el se sentía tan cómodo con sayo, se pregunto. Será acaso....... Que también siento algo por esa tonta de la kitsune. No que va ni siquiera me gustan las kitsunes. Sayo noto el disgusto de Sanosuke y se preguntaba el por que el repentino cambio en su cara no lo podía comprender será que Sanosuke siete algo por esa chica. No, no creo si por el es que decidí venir para acá. Por el yo......  
  
Yahiko.- por que esa cara de pocos amigos Sanosuke además tú tienes a sayo, por eso vino por ti no es así.  
  
Sanosuke y Sayo.- OO  
  
Megumi se sorprendió a tal comentario será que ella esta tal vez un poquito celosa... No!!!! Megumi como crees... se decía así misma. Pero se preguntaba ¿que significaba esa mujer para Sanosuke?  
  
Continuara......................  
  
Fin del capitulo 1  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo aunque creo que la verdad esta un poco aburrido y un poco corto. Pero que se puede hacer... espero recibir por lo menos un review.  
  
Me despido... Besos ¡¡¡¡ Chaito ¡¡¡¡  
  
Holly016. 


	2. La cena

Los personajes de rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen (TT snif... snif...) pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki. Advertencia: en esta historia sayo no muere y no esta enferma OK... bueno al fic¡¡¡¡  
  
¿Megumi o Sayo?  
  
Capitulo 2.- La cena  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que alguno de los dos (me refiero a Sanosuke y Sayo) articulara alguna palabra, hubo minutos de tensión y de silencio, hasta que.............  
  
Megumi.- veo que no perdiste el tiempo Sanosuke, durante tu estancia en Shimabara y no solo eso si no que también la trajiste...  
  
Sanosuke.- en realidad.... Yo.... No.... (Dijo tratando de explicar)  
  
Sanosuke fue interrumpido por el Dr. Gensai, quien sabia que si no lo detenía se desataría una discusión sin sentido.  
  
Dr. Gensai.- Mejor vayamos adentro, además les preparamos la cena, si no vamos rápido esta se enfriara.  
  
Yahiko.- que buena idea... Mi estomago ruge¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Todos se dirigían al comedor cuando Megumi le dio una mirada casi de muerte a Sanosuke, los pensamientos de la doctora eran muy confusos... ella por decirlo así esta enfadada por lo de esa chica pero ni ella misma sabia por que ni que el estupido tori-atama fuera algo mío... será que yo.... No llego a terminar su frase ya que un chico la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Souzo.- srita. Megumi  
  
Megumi.- Hai...  
  
Souzo.- seria para mí un gran honor, si usted se sentara al lado de mí.  
  
Megumi.- OO.... ( se ruborizo ante la proposición) y dijo un simple NO¡¡. Souzo.- OO entiendo... yo....  
  
Megumi.- no entiende verdad el honor seria mío. Sr. Souzo  
  
Souzo.- OO...  
  
Diciendo esto se dirigieron al comedor, mientras alguien no los veía de buena manera... Sanosuke solo los miraba desde atrás y el no se sentía muy bien que digamos, ¡¡¡diablos!!! Ahora que me sentía muy feliz con Sayo... Tuvo que llegar la tonta kitsune a arruinármelo todo. Fue interrumpido por la linda chica que estaba al lado de el.  
  
Sayo.- Sanosuke, dime te encuentras bien... (Notando la cara de frustración de Sanosuke)  
  
Sanosuke.- no nada... sayo no te preocupes  
  
Yahiko.- ¡¡¡Hey!!! ¡¡¡Cabeza de chorlito deja de ligar, si no te apuras la busu se comerá todo!!!  
  
Sanosuke y sayo se ruborizaron al comentario pero no dijeron nada simplemente se dirigían adentro del dojo donde se celebraría la cena.  
  
Kaoru no dijo nada solamente le arrojo una botella de sake en la cabeza a Yahiko dejándolo en estado de K.O.  
  
Yahiko.- quedo tirado por el golpe.  
  
Todos ya se encontraban reunidos en el dojo Kamiya estaban sentados de la siguiente manera de derecha a izquierda: Dr. Gensai, Ayame, Suzume, Tae, Tsubame, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Sayo, Souzo, Megumi, Kenshin, y Kaoru.  
  
La cena iba muy animadamente todo iba muy bien Yahiko y Tsubame establecían una platica muy agradable hasta que cierto pollo tuvo que intervenir diciendo....  
  
Sanosuke.- veo que andas muy cariñoso con Tsubame... Yahiko-chan  
  
Yahiko.- ¡¡¡CALLATE!!! Dijo esto muy fuerte captando la atención de todos los presentes en la mesa.  
  
Sanosuke.- dime ya son novios.....  
  
Tsubame y Yahiko.- OO................  
  
Yahiko.- y que me dices tu cabeza de chorlito.......  
  
Sanosuke.- enano no se a que te refieres...  
  
Kenshin tratando de calmarlos y que la agradable cena no se convierta en un campo de batalla.  
  
Kenshin.- ya por favor... chicos no peleen...  
  
Yahiko ignoro completamente a Kenshin y dirigiéndose a Sanosuke.- Si haber dímelo haya en Shimabara estabas muy acaramelado con sayo... dime cuando es la boda...  
  
Megumi al oír esto no sabia lo que ella misma sentía estaba muy confundida, ni ella sabia lo que pasaba en su mente y corazón.  
  
Sayo se ruborizo totalmente le agradaba oír esto pensar que tal vez Sanosuke y ella...  
  
Por otra parte a Sanosuke también le agradaba el comentario de Yahiko pero había otra que no... su cabeza era un caos un total caos... hasta que por fin hablo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para zafarse de tal embrollo en que Yahiko lo había metido.  
  
Sanosuke.- bueno yo... creo que para eso deben pasar muchas cosas no crees. (Dijo esto volteando a ver a Sayo)  
  
Sayo.- nn (esta solo asintió al comentario de Sanosuke)  
  
Megumi no podía creer lo que oía el no lo estaba negando si no todo lo contrario. No entiendo que me esta pasando por que me siento de esta manera, Sanosuke acaba de afirmar su relación con sayo...  
  
Todos estaban en silencio no sabían que decir hasta que Kenshin rompió el silencio...  
  
Kenshin.- me alegro mucho por ustedes.  
  
Tae.- me alegro por ustedes.  
  
Todos estaban felicitando a la pareja solo faltaba alguien esa era Megumi, quien después de tal confesión no sabia que decir... finalmente se armo de valor...  
  
Megumi.-me alegro por ti estupido tori-atama. (Dijo con algo de dolor en su voz, cosa que no paso por alto por parte de Souzo y de Kaoru). Saben ya tengo que irme es muy tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar. Nos vemos mañana esta bien...  
  
Sanosuke.-....................... (.....por que......)  
  
Megumi.- ¿me acompaña Dr. Gensai?  
  
Gensai.- si ya es muy tarde, vamos niñas.  
  
Ayame.- si abuelito ya tengo sueño...  
  
Suzume.- si, a casa  
  
Estos se disponían a irse cuando una Kaoru un poco mareada interrumpió su paso...  
  
Kaoru.-ya es muy... hip... por que no se quedan...  
  
Kenshin.- Kaoru tiene razón, Srita. Megumi..... Kaoru-dono creo que bebió de más.  
  
Megumi.-No creo Ken-san es mejor que nos vayamos (lo menos que ella quería hacer era permanecer mas en el dojo Kamiya)  
  
Souzo.- no señorita Megumi... yo los acompañare.  
  
Megumi.- yo no... podría además usted no sabrá como regresar.  
  
Dr. Gensai.- Megumi no te preocupes el puede quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes.  
  
Souzo.- de verdad realmente no me gustaría incomodar a nadie.-dijo con algún tipo de brillo en sus ojos...(¬¬.. hentai....)  
  
Dr. Gensai.- no será ninguna molestia.  
  
Souzo.- muchas gracias.... (Volteo a ver a sayo) espero que no le disguste señorita Sayo. Sayo.-no te preocupes por nada.  
  
Kenshin.- Dr. Gensai, Megumi-dono gracias por la bienvenida...  
  
Gensai.- de nada.  
  
Megumi.- no fue nada ken-san.  
  
Estos se disponían a salir del dojo cuando...........  
  
Sanosuke.- Souzo ten mucho cuidado con esa kitsune... ya que es una arpía de lo....  
  
Plr&af- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Megumi le dio una cacheta.  
  
Megumi no le dijo nada simplemente su cara lo decía todo que acaso no le bastaba con dañar su... y aparte la llamaba arpía que no tiene corazón. Megumi trataba de controlarse ya que sus hermosos ojos se estaban llenando de cristalinas lágrimas... pero no iba a llorar por una tontería como esa desvió la mirada y se dirigió así la calle. Así las niñas, el Dr. Gensai, Megumi y un Souzo sin saber que hacer se retiraron y se dirigieron a la clínica Oguni.  
  
Sanosuke se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había hecho a Megumi, el hubiera preferido que Megumi le regresara el insulto pero no lo hizo, el la había lastimado, el nunca la había visto de esa manera...  
  
Sayo.- Sanosuke creo que fuiste demasiado grosero con la señorita Megumi.  
  
Sanosuke.- ya se le pasara... además creo que exagero un poco.  
  
Tae.- bueno.... Creo que nosotros nos vamos ¿no es así Tsubame?  
  
Tsubame.- hai!!! nn, nos vemos Yahiko-chan  
  
Yahiko.- -- z z z z z z z z  
  
Tsubame.- --UU lo tomare como un, nos veremos mañana.  
  
Yahiko habia quedado totalmente agotado después del largo viaje.  
  
Sanosuke.- yo te acompañare Tae  
  
Tae.- gracias sano  
  
Kenshin.- Tae-dono también a usted gracias por esta bienvenida.  
  
Tae.- no me lo agradezcas a mí, hazlo a Megumi ella preparo todo esto para su llegada.  
  
Sanosuke no creía lo que oía como era posible que la kitsune fuera tan amable y el un patán de primera llamándola kitsune y arpía.  
  
Kenshin.- aun así, gracias a ti también.  
  
Tae.- de nada Kenshin pero tienes que llevar a Kaoru a su cuarto creo que bebió mas.  
  
Kenshin.- ---- Uu lo haré.  
  
Tae.- bueno Tsubame vamonos.  
  
Sanosuke solamente salio y estiro su mano, dándole la espalda a los demás dijo nos veremos mañana. Se disponía a salir a alcanzar a Tae y Tsubame quienes ya estaban fuera del dojo cuando sayo agarro la manga de Sanosuke impidiéndole caminar.  
  
Sayo.- Sanosuke por favor ten mucho cuidado.  
  
Sanosuke.- no te preocupes, nos veremos mañana esta bien.( dijo esto sin voltear a ver a sayo)  
  
Sayo.- esta bien. nn  
  
Después de esto Sanosuke alcanzo a Tae y Tsubame quienes ya estaban en la salida. El dojo Kamiya era un desastre, comida por todos lados, botellas de sake pero entre todo este desastre se encontraban Yahiko y Kaoru totalmente dormidos, mientras sayo y Kenshin limpiaban todo el desastre.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mientras en el camino hacia la clínica Oguni Ayame.- estoy muy cansada, me duelen mis piecitos abuelito me cargas... (Recuerden que Ayame es la niña más grandecita)  
  
Gensai.- pero mi niña recuerda que mi espalda...  
  
Ayame.- TT.... pero....  
  
Souzo.- pequeña ven yo te llevare, esta bien (así Ayame se acerco a Souzo la niña se acurruco en los musculosos brazos del luchador)  
  
Suzume al ver esto también quería que la cargaran y Megumi lo noto.  
  
Megumi.- ven Suzume yo te cargare esta bien. Diciendo esto Suzume se acerco a Megumi y esta la cargo, la niña poco apoco se quedaba dormida entre los brazos de la doctora.  
  
Souzo.- sus hijas son hermosas al igual que su madre.  
  
Megumi.- 00 no ellas no son mis hijas, son nietas del Dr. Gensai y este no es nada mío aunque quiero a estas pequeñas como mis sobrinas. Sabes eres muy amable por haberte ofrecido a cargar a Ayame.  
  
Souzo.-OO .............  
  
Gensai.- saben si no los conociera yo diría que ustedes son una hermosa familia.  
  
Megumi y Souzo no dijeron nada simplemente se ruborizaron y siguieron el camino a la clínica. Cuando al fin llegaron.  
  
Gensai.- bien ya estamos aquí, diciendo esto abrió la puerta, entro seguido de Megumi y después de esta Souzo.  
  
Souzo.- ¿una clínica?  
  
Megumi.-ven recostemos a las niñas, te invito una taza de te y te explicare el por que de una clinica.  
  
Souzo solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la médica. Después de haberlas recostado estaban en el comedor...  
  
Megumi.- Entonces yo decidí enmendar mis errores pasados. Megumi comenzó a llorar a recordar su pasado con Kanryu y el opio.  
  
Souzo.- señorita por favor no llore... Megumi.- no se por que te lleno de problemas, tu debes de tener los tuyos, lo siento pero es que me traes tanta confianza, no lo se además no... (no pudo terminar la oración por que sintió como Souzo se le acerco y la abrazo para acurrucarla, ella no dijo nada ya que sentía tan bien al lado de ese hombre)  
  
Después de un rato se dieron cuenta que seguían abrazados y se separaron ambos muy sonrojados...  
  
Souzo.-srita. Megumi no fue mi intención ofenderla... lo lamento se que pensara que soy un cretino por querer aprovecharme e usted pero es que no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar y menos a una tan hermosa como usted... si quiere puedo irme de su casa...  
  
Megumi.- no te preocupes que no haz ofendido a nadie. (dijo una Megumi ya un poco mas calmada)  
  
Souzo.- disculpe esta pregunta srita. Megumi pero... dígame usted tiene... bueno hay alguna persona en especial... para usted...(Esperando que la respuesta de Megumi sea negativa claro esta)  
  
Megumi no sabia que contestar, bueno es que ella si tenia alguien especial pero mas bien fue hace tiempo, pero ahora después que Kenshin y Kaoru casi se declaran... ahora no tengo a nadie que me guste o acaso si lo tengo y no me he dado cuenta de quien esa persona.  
  
Souzo.- Srita. Megumi dije algo que le incomodo.  
  
Megumi.-no es nada... pero no... no tengo a nadie.  
  
Souzo no supo que decir pero era obvio que le había agradado que Megumi dijera que no tenía a nadie.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mientras en el camino hacia la casa de Tae...  
  
Sanosuke no se sentía muy bien por que el había lastimado a Megumi con sus palabras y ella que había preparado una cena para su bienvenida.  
  
Tae.- Sanosuke, creo que no fuiste muy amable con Megumi y creo que le debes una disculpa.  
  
Sanosuke no dijo nada solamente se limito a caminar.  
  
Tae.- sabes debe ser muy duro para ella, preparo todo para ustedes y tu ni siquiera se lo agradeciste, al contrario la insultaste y para colmo tu afirmas tu relación con esa tal Sayo, no crees que es demasiado, Sano.  
  
Sanosuke.- no ayudas con tus comentarios ¿sabes?  
  
Tae.- Ahora te haces el ofendido no. La ofendida es ella, ¿no crees?  
  
Sanosuke.- mira me siento mal, feliz, pero que quieres que haga ella y yo siempre estamos discutiendo no veo el por que se haya enfadado tanto.  
  
Tae.- eres un caso perdido, ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta?  
  
Tsubame solo se disponía a caminar y escuchar.  
  
Sanosuke.- darme cuenta de que no entiendo a las mujeres. Aunque acepto que me pasa y si me disculpare con ella de acuerdo.  
  
Después de un rato se fueron acercando la casa de Tae.  
  
Tsubame.- muchas gracias por acompañarnos Sanosuke-san. (Diciendo esto entro a la casa)  
  
Sanosuke.- no hay nada que agradecer.  
  
Tae.- sabes Sanosuke yo siempre creí que.... Bueno mejor olvídalo...  
  
Sanosuke.- no Tae, dime...  
  
Tae sabia que el no la dejaría ir si no le decía, ya que Sanosuke no es de los tipos que se quedan con la duda.- bueno... que Megumi y tu se gustaban y tal vez hasta llegarían hacer algo mas que mas , pero ahora tu... bueno ya sabes...  
  
Sanosuke al oír esto no sabia que decir el estaba muy confundido, muchos sentimientos en un solo día.  
  
Tae.-sano arigato, nos veremos. (Diciendo esto entro a su casa)  
  
Sanosuke.- no es nada.  
  
Sanosuke caminaba hacia su casa esta todavía muy confundido aparte de que aun no sabia el por que había dicho lo de Sayo, bueno según el lo dijo para zafarse de la pregunta de Yahiko pero aunque le agradaba mucho Sayo pero... aparte de eso no sabia como pedirle disculpas a la kitsune. Tenia que sacar su frustración con algo visualizo un árbol y comenzó a golpearlo mientras en su mente aparecían varias imágenes de Megumi y sayo.  
  
Continuara..................  
  
Fin del capitulo 2.-  
  
Les quería comentar lectores alguno de ustedes sabe ¿cuantos años tiene Sayo?, también me gustaría saber si les esta agradando la historia si hay algo que no les parece háganlo saber por favor. Muchas gracias por leer y mandar reviews y también a las que leen y no mandan muchas gracias a todos.  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Rossi: muchas gracias por mandarme un review, como fue el primero que leí me emocione demasiado, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo mi historia y que me sigas mandando review.  
  
Ne-chan: gracias por tu review, me quede pensando mucho en tu mensaje pero te podría dar un consejo solo sigue a tu corazón, por que una decisión como esa no se puede tomar a la suerte. Y si tu piensas que estas loca entonces yo también por que afortunadamente ya pase por una experiencia así. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
Gaby(hyatt: sabes estoy pensando seriamente en poner pelea de gatas. Pero la verdad es que no me imagino a Sayo peleando. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que me mandes otro review.  
  
yuki015: gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y escribirme un review, espero que en este capitulo me envíes otro.  
  
Suki to ka ja nakute: queria agradecerte otra vez por tu review y por desearme suerte. Que bueno que te agrade el fic ya que estaba confundida es el primero que hago y estaba muy nerviosa por la aceptación pero gracias por tomarte la molestia y haberlo leído.  
  
Shysie: espero que Sanosuke elija bien, aunque ya se como terminara la historia pero si les digiera con quien se va a quedar la historia perdería el chiste y no creo que les agrade. Realmente espero que te agrade mucho el fic muchas gracias por mandarme un review.  
  
Ale15: es chido que me manden review muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic.  
  
Jessy-55: gracias por tu review jessy, estoy esperando que tu mandes tu fic. Recuerda lo del payaso es buena idea. Espero que me envíes un review.  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y nuevamente muchas gracias a todos.  
  
Holly016 


	3. Diculparse, ¿es tan dificil?

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen (TT snif... snif...) pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki. Solo tengo una cosa que decir perdón por la demora. Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga sanjus.

**¿Megumi o Sayo?**

Capitulo 3.- Disculparse, ¿es tan dificil?

Sanosuke se canso de golpear al árbol y sin cesar, estaba muy arrepentido ni el mismo sabia por que se había comportado tan maleducadamente esa noche, Tae y Sayo tenían razón el debía disculparse con la kitsune, pero el verdadero problema era como, además ella es muy orgullosa, no aceptara un solo lo siento, aun así mañana será otro día, ya veré que hago para que se contente. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a los departamentos donde vivia solo susurro. _Hogar... dulce... hogar...._

_........................................................................................................................................._

Mientras en la clinica Oguni...

Shouzo.- por eso es que yo dedique mi vida al Sr. Shogo y a la señorita Sayo

Megumi.- pero realmente tú dedicas tu vida solo a ellos.

Shouzo.- así es haría lo que fuera que ellos me pidieran incluso mi vida.

Megumi.- entiendo que ellos te hayan salvado y te hayan curado por eso es que tu les tienes gran afecto pero aun así tu solo piensas en la felicidad de los Amakuza y tu felicidad, lo que tu quieres hacer que, solamente vas a dedicar tu vida a ellos creo que tu debes buscar un poco tu felicidad.

Shouzo**.-** mi felicidad es al lado del señor Shogo y la señorita Sayo.

Megumi.- mira tal vez estés muy feliz estando con ellos eso no lo niego pero no es tu felicidad absoluta. Acaso no haz pensado en...

Shouzo.- a que se refiere con eso señorita Megumi.

Megumi.- a encontrar a la persona indicada para ti y no se tal vez que estés destina a esa persona para estar junto a ella siempre en los buenos y en los malos momentos, me refiero a una persona a la que ames y que ella te ame y que sus vidas se vuelvan una sola.

Shouzo se quedo sin habla es verdad el nunca se había puesto a pensar eso el creía que su felicidad era con Sayo pero ahora ella tiene a alguien y el. Que pasaría con el si no esta destinado a estar con Sayo tal vez era tiempo de empezar a buscar su felicidad y todo este tiempo había estado buscando la felicidad de ella y ahora que la ha encontrado tal vez sea tiempo de que el busque la suya.

Megumi.- disculpe dije que algo que lo incomodo.

Shouzo.- no claro que no, al contrario muchas gracias. Megumi y Shouzo estaban platicando animadamente, la platica era tan interesante que no se habían dado cuenta que ya eran altas horas de la madrugada...

Hasta que la chica de cabellos negros volteo hacia donde estaba el reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora que era y pego un grito de sorpresa y se levanto de su asiento, al cual Shouzo se levanto muy preocupado.

Shouzo.- le ocurre algo señorita Megumi.

Megumi.- no perdón si lo espante, pero es que ya es muy tarde y yo... bueno tengo que atender a mis pacientes.

Shouzo.- no se preocupe la entiendo.

Megumi.- lo llevare a su habitación.

Megumi lo dirigió hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Shouzo se disponía a dormir pero un pensamiento se apodero de el. Vaya que esa mujer es perfecta, aparte de ser muy hermosa, es amable me comento que era doctora e incluso no le cobra a los pobres por su servicio, realmente ella puede ser la mujer que me haga olvidarme completamente de Sayo. Estoy decidido a conocer aun más a la señorita Megumi. Tal vez ella....

Megumi estaba recostada boca arriba en su futon aunque lo disimulara muy bien ella, estaba realmente enfadada con Sanosuke, por que ese estupido tori-atama no puede ser como Shouzo, el es un caballero a comparación de ese tonto. Pero aun sigo sin entender por que me molesto que viniera esa chica. Ahhh¡¡¡ no entiendo nada, aun asi no pienso perdonar tan fácilmente a ese tonto.

**.........................................................................................................................................**

****

_Al otro día en el dojo Kamiya..._

Todo estaba muy limpio, a pesar de la celebración que se realizo gracias a Sayo y Kenshin, que se dedicaron a recoger todo el tiradero. Sayo quien acababa de levantarse en lo único en que pensaba era en Sanosuke realmente ella estaba muy enamorada de el. Tomo su traje cristiano y se lo puso ella quedo muy pensativa debido a lo de ayer su Sanosuke había sido muy altanero y ella quería disculparse con la señorita Megumi en nombre de Sanosuke aunque ella sabia que el debía hacerlo personalmente y tenia que hablar con Sanosuke para que no echara a perder nada. Así que salio del cuarto y se encontró con que Kenshin estaba corriendo de un lado a otro cocinando, lavando y barriendo.

Sayo.- disculpa Kenshin, pro crees que pueda ayudarte en algo, puedo hacer el desayuno si gustas.

Kenshin.-no señorita usted es nuestra invitado no podría...

Sayo.-disculpa pero es que te veo muy atareado y una ayudadita no te haría nada mal.... Además no me puedo quedar sentada y solo observarte.

Kenshin.- hai¡¡

Sayo.- gracias. Así se dirigió hacia la cocina comenzó a terminar lo Kenshin empezó o bueno tal vez intento comenzar. Al poco rato el desayuno ya estaba listo y servido Kaoru y Yahiko ya se habían levantado se sentaron. Ya todos en la mesa se dedicaron a desayunar.

Sanosuke.- a buen tiempo¡ llegue justamente al desayuno.

Sayo.- ¡Sanosuke! Buenos Días.

Sanosuke.- buen día Sayo. (Se sentó al lado de la chica) y bien sayo ¿dormiste bien?

Yahiko.-Kenshin déjame decirte que el desayuno quedo de maravilla.

Kenshin.- en realidad Yahiko yo no prepare el desayuno. Lo hizo Sayo.

Sanosuke.- aparte de linda, ¿sabes cocinar?

Sayo.- nn hai Yahiko.- ojala y puedas enseñarle a la busu fea.

Kaoru.- .............................................

Kenshin.- Kaoru-dono le ocurre algo.

Kaoru no había probado la comida, estaba con algún tipo de trance.

Sayo.- señorita Kaoru se encuentra bien. (esta seguía sin articular palabra alguna)

Sanosuke.- ¡¡¡ TANUKI !!!

Kaoru.- perdón... lo que pasa es que no me siento muy bien me duele todo mi cuerpo y mi cabeza va estallar.

Yahiko.- como no te va a doler la cabeza, nada mas ve la forma en la que tomaste el sake ayer, realmente parecías un barril sin fondo.

Kaoru.-si no me sintiera mal te mataría Yahiko. ¡¡¡Kenshin ve por Megumi que siento que me muero!!!

Sanosuke al oír este nombre, recordó que tenía que ir al pedirle disculpas a la kitsune lo cual no iba a ser nada fácil.

Kenshin.- hai. Cuando Kenshin salio en busca de Megumi se encontró con el Dr. Gensai, Shouzo, Ayame y Suzume quienes venían entrando al dojo.

Kaoru.- Dr. Gensai que bueno que esta aquí. Gensai.- ¿paso algo? Después el doctor le receto unos medicamentos a Kaoru los cuales tuvieron que ser comprados por Yahiko.

Kenshin.- Dr. Gensai ¿ y Megumi-dono.?

Gensai.- se quedo en la clinica. Dijo que no que no tenia muchas ganas de salir.

Sanosuke pensó que era perfecto y se paro de su lugar.

Sayo.- espera ¿a donde vas?

Sanosuke volteo la miro a los ojos – volveré al rato-

Sayo.- esta bien – no estaba muy contenta de que Sanosuke acababa de llegar y ya se iba a ir otra vez.

Sanosuke solamente se dirigió a la clinica Oguni, cuando llego noto que no había ningún paciente se dirigió al cuarto donde Megumi suele dar las consultas y ahí estaba ella de espaldas arreglando los frascos de medicina, al parecer ella no se había percatado de el estaba ahí. Sanosuke no sabia que hacer temía echarlo todo a perder.

Megumi sintió que alguien la estaba observando y estaba detrás de ella volteo lentamente y al descubrir quien era abrió sus ojos de par a par. No se lo esperaba era la personas que menos esperaba. Pero ahí estaba el recargado el la orilla de la puerta, viéndola, al parecer el tenia problemas para empezar a hablar, y ella estaba muy enfadada, no iba a perdonar a Sanosuke con un simple "lo siento" ¡NO! , lo iba a ser sufrir tal y como el la había lastimado el día de ayer.

Los minutos de silencio incomodo rápidamente se fueron acumulando, Sanosuke tenia miedo a que su mismo orgullo lo traicionara y perdiera el control y en vez de que se disculpara con ella, saliera aun peor. Megumi ya se esta hartando de que Sanosuke no articulara palabra alguna, así que con una mirada tan fría que a Sanosuke se le enchino el vello de la piel con nada mas mirarla, pero permaneció tranquilo el no iba a dejar que la kitsune lo viera de esa manera. Pasaron otros cinco minutos de silencio hasta que Megumi se harto de la situación y por fin hablo.

Megumi.- se puede saber ¿a que haz venido?

Sanosuke no dijo nada solamente levanto su mano derecha, para que Megumi pueda verla, su vendaje estaba realmente sucio y destrozado. Y es que ayer Sanosuke estaba tan arrepentido y confundido que se paso un buen a altas horas de la madrugada destrozando un pobre árbol.

Megumi no podía creer lo que veía, era simplemente un descarado, como era posible que solamente había venido a que curarse la mano, ¿que acaso ya se le olvido lo que me hizo ayer? Pensaba.

Megumi.- la clinica esta cerrada.

Sanosuke.- hey yo soy tu paciente...

Megumi estaba apunto de estallar pero era verdad el era un paciente y ella es una respetable doctora y por ética no debe dejar a un paciente sin atender y menos si esta muy herido y Sanosuke tenia la mano destrozada. Y recordó lo que siempre le decía su difunto su padre: _"la_ _medicina es un arte benévolo no se puede discriminar a nadie_". Solamente por la memoria de su padre, iba hacer un lado sus diferencia con el pollo e iba ayudarlo como lo hacia siempre.

Megumi se acerco al buró que estaba a su derecha lo abrió y de ahí saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios lo tomo y se sentó en la mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación y empezó a sacar vendajes nuevos.

Sanosuke se sorprendió mucho, el pensaba que ella lo echaría de la clinica o le reclamaría pero no sucedió nada de eso, se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento en la silla que estaba enfrente de la Megumi. La doctora comenzó a retirarle el vendaje suco y roto a Sanosuke y le puso una clase de pomada paras alivianar el dolor, todo lo estaba haciendo mas rápido que de costumbre al parecer no quería que Sanosuke permaneciera mas ahí, este empezaba a desesperarse ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba. Megumi termino de curar la mano derecha de Sanosuke así que este tenia que ser rápido y disculparse con ella por mas que pensaba no se le venia nada a la mente y así que se le ocurrió decir lo que le primero le vino a la mente sin imaginarse que después se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Sanosuke.- no crees que exageras... digo simplemente fue un comentario, no se por que te enojaste tanto que ya ni siquiera me quieres hablar.

Megumi estaba empezando a hervir de coraje pero se contuvo y lo ignoro.

Sanosuke.- no me digas que herí tus sentimientos... eres una exagerada.

Megumi.- ............ vete.......

Sanosuke.- ¿Qué? No te oigo dilo fuerte kitsune tonta.

Megumi.- ¡¡¡ QUE TE LARGUES !!!

Sanosuke se dio cuenta de que había empeorado absolutamente todo así que intento por la que mas pudo arreglar la situación pero Megumi estaba realmente furiosa.

Sanosuke.- oye... kitsune... yo... bueno...no quise....

Megumi empezó a sacar a Sanosuke de la clinica sin oír lo que el le trataba de decir, ni ella misma sabia donde había sacado tanta fuerza como para sacarlo, pero pudo y saco a Sanosuke. Ella ya no aguantaba estaba muy sensible y dolida pero ella no iba a llorar por eso ella era una mujer muy fuerte y aguanto sus lagrimas que ya se asomaban por sus bellos ojos. Solo se dirigió a darse un buen baño.

Sanosuke estaba dando golpes en la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que regarla? Megumi pudo haberme perdonado con las palabras adecuadas y precisas. Pero ahora... ¿Qué hare? Solo hay una persona que puede ayudarme. Diciendo esto se dirigió hacia la casa de su amigo Katsu ya que el era un buen consejero.

Sanosuke y Katsu estaban sentados tomando sake, bueno mas bien el que estaba tomando demás era Sanosuke, Katsu solamente oía las penas de su gran amigo.

Sanosuke.- este trago.... Hip... va por Sayo

Katsu.- Sanosuke por favor ya deja de tomar.

Sanosuke.-¿tu también? Estas insoportable.

Katsu.- ¿como que yo también? Sanosuke.- al igual que esa tonta.

Katsu.- ¿hablas de la chica que vino contigo? La tal Sayo.

Sanosuke.- no ella no. Megumi esta insoportable. Sanosuke comenzó a explicarle todo a Katsu y siguió pidiendo más sake a su amigo. Ya había oscurecido y al parecer el chico castaño ya estaba algo bebido.

Katsu.- escucha lo que debes hacer es esperar a que este mas tranquila y ya se le haya pasado un poco el coraje.

Sanosuke.- hip... y después...

Katsu.- Sanosuke lo único que debes hacer es pedirle disculpas pero tiene que ser sinceras y debes usar las palabra correctas y no hablar sin pensar como lo hiciste hace rato.

Sanosuke.- bueno tal vez ahora si me escuche y ahora creo que ya se la a pasado el coraje.- Sanosuke se paro de su asiento y empezó a salir de la casa.

Katsu.- no vayas así, Sano todo saldrá mal... por favor espera...

Sanosuke.- no ella va a saber quien es Sanosuke Sagara. Gracias por tu ayuda Katsu.

Katsu.- ¡¡ NO !! SANO¡¡ ESPERA¡¡¡- pero era inútil cuando a Sanosuke se le mete una idea a la cabeza no hay quien lo saque.

**.............................................................................................................................................**

_Mientras en el dojo Kamiya..._

Tenían una particular cena estaban reunidos Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Gensai, Ayame, Suzume, Sayo y Shouzo.

Yahiko.- y luego la busu fea quemo toda la comida y casi quema la cocina.

Todos.- jajajajaja

Kaoru.- chiquillo tonto- ya se sentía muy bien gracias a los medicamentos de Gensai y un te de hierbas que le preparo Sayo-

Shouzo noto que Sayo estaba muy preocupada y se le acerco y pregunta que le sucedía.

Sayo.-Shouzo lo que sucede es que Sanosuke me dijo que vendría ya oscureció y el no a llegado, estoy muy preocupada de que algo le pase.

Shouzo.- no se preocupe además Sanosuke es muy fuerte si el le dijo que vendría el llegara, ya vera que todo estará bien.

Sayo.- gracias Shouzo.

Gensai.- bien niñas es hora de irnos. Ayame y Suzume.- si abuelito....

Gensai.- vamos niñas. Estaba saliendo del dojo de las mano de sus pequeñas nietas cuando Sayo lo interrumpió. Kenshin se iba a ofrecer para acompañarlos pero sayo se le adelanto. 

Sayo.- Dr. Gensai espere por favor...-este dio la vuelta y espero que hablara la chica de ojos verdes. Esta volteo a ver a Shouzo- dime Shouzo ¿los acompañarías?

Shouzo.-claro que si señorita Sayo (además así aprovecho para darle las buenas noches a la señorita Megumi)

Shouzo, Gensai y las niñas se dirigían a la clinica.

**.............................................................................................................................................**

Megumi estaba con su yukata, lista para irse a dormir. Cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta se dirigió a la entrada abrió la puerta y no podía ver lo que creía era Sanosuke ya bastante tomado.

Megumi.- que no te dije en la tarde que te largaras.-

Megumi iba a cerrar la puerta pero Sanosuke puso su mano y se metió a la fuerza.

Megumi.-no entiendes que no te quiero ver... ¡¡¡ VETE !!!-

Megumi intento por todos los medios sacar a Sanosuke pero ahora era inútil. Para que ella se tranquilizara la tomo de los brazos y la atrajo hacia el. Estaban muy cerca para el gusto de Megumi.

Sanosuke.- es inútil kitsune... no te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches.

Megumi.- aléjate de mi... además estas ebrio... déjame.

Sanosuke.- no entendiste que hasta que me oigas te voy a soltar.

Megumi.- tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar.

Sanosuke.- Calla y escucha.

Megumi.- si no me sueltas voy a gritar. Sanosuke no hizo caso a lo que Megumi le estaba pidiendo al contrario la acorralo en la pared y se acerco aun mas a ella, con una de sus manos sostuvo las dos muñecas de Megumi y las acorralo contra la pared quedando Megumi indefensa ya que sus brazos estaban alzados y pegados a la pared y con la otra mano agarro la cara de Megumi para verla a los ojos y que ella se diera cuenta que las disculpas eran sinceras.

Megumi.- suéltame ahora mismo si no voy a gritar.

Sanosuke.- ¡¡¡ YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO HARE HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES !!!

Megumi.- ¡¡¡ AUXILIO !!! ¡¡¡ ¡¡¡ ALGUIEN AYUDEME !!!

**...........................................................................................................................................**

Shouzo, el Dr. Gensai y las niñas se dirigían hacia la clinica cuando oyeron los gritos de auxilio.

Gensai.- me pareció que esos gritos venían de la clinica

Ayame.- abuelito esa voz parecía la de Meg-chan.

Suzume.- y si le pasa algo tengo miedo abuelito...

Shouzo comenzó a correr hacia la clinica además de que ya estaban por llegar faltaban dos calles.

**.............................................................................................................................................**

Sanosuke no sabia que hacer para que Megumi se calmara estaba muy alterada y asustada y tenia las manos ocupadas para taparle la boca por que esta kitsune tiene que hacer esto tan difícil que no ve que esta exagerando todo los vecinos se despertaran solo hay una forma para que guarde silencio solo había una forma. El estaba desesperado que le pudo haber tapado la boca con la mano con que sostenía su cara pero todo fue tan rápido y además ebrio que beso a Megumi para que esta dejara de gritar.

Megumi sintió los labios calidos de Sanosuke en su boca. Ella ahora esta furiosa como se atreve a besarme que le ocurre. Megumi intentaba por todos los medios librarse de Sanosuke pero era imposible la fuerza de Sanosuke no se compara con la de ella. Poco a poco Megumi se calmo un poco y se relajo tal vez por que ese beso ella lo deseaba.

Sanosuke estaba muy nervioso ¿Por qué la estoy besando ? ¿Por qué ahora no me separo de ella? Megumi dejo de hacer fuerza y Sanosuke sintió que ella se empezaba a relajar y empezaba lentamente a ceder al beso. ¿Acaso ella me esta permitiendo que la bese?.

¿Pero que hago? ¿Por que estoy aceptando su beso?, ¿Por qué no me quiero separar? El es el que me dio un beso sin permiso y yo estoy empezando a ceder mas no me puedo controlar, si el no para voy a ceder por completo...

**Fin del capitulo 3.**

****

****

Holas¡¡¡ como están solamente quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar.

Agradecimientos:

**gaby (hyatt:** gracias por tomarte la molestia y mandarme un review y por leer mis tonterias deberas lo aprecio.**suki to ka ja nakute:** friend¡¡ gracias lo de Shouzo y Sanosuke me refiero a la pelea vendra en el siguiente capitulo. Je jejeje bueno gracias por darme la idea.**Megumi014:** gracias por ayudarme en eso de arreglar la historia y por haber esperado que la subiera. Muchas gracias por tu review.**Kazenoangel:** muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y mandarme un review no sabes como me emociono cuando los leo. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Anaya****y:** lo siento se que te dije que en este capitulo iba a poner un poco de Kenshin y de Kaoru pero en este capitulo me queria centrar solo en la disculpa pero no te preocupes que en este fic si voy a poner algo de ellos.

**Rossi:** que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, que bueno me emociona. Solo espero que este haya sido emocionante, realmente no se si este capitulo este bien hecho pero espero que lo toleren. Gracias por mandarme un review.**Shysie:** holas¡¡¡ solo quería agradecerte por haberme mandado review y por haber leído mi historia.**Jessy-55:** Jessica... que puedo hacer contigo... gracias por tu review creo que sacaste toda tu frustración es ese mensaje. Pero que se le puede hacer si continuas te vas a ganar un buen numero de enemigas jejeje. nos vemos luego ya sabes en la escuela. Bye  
  
**Emilio loy:** nene eres un amor de persona, fuiste muy lindo al haberme querido mandar un mensaje. Gracias primin. Recuerda que te quiero un buen. Nos vemos luego. Okis?

Bueno creo que son todos gracias a todos por leer y mandar reviews de verdad muchas gracias...  
  
Bueno es k me cambie el pen name. Se despide su amiga:

**Holly Rainard**


	4. Sanosuke vs Shouzo

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki...

****

**¿Megumi o Sayo?**

Capitulo 4.- Sanosuke vs. Shouzo

Shouzo corrió con todas sus fuerzas, realmente estaba alterado y asustado, tal vez por no llegar a tiempo era lo que a el le preocupaba. Al parecer esta chica le importa mas de lo que el creía se estaba empezando a enamorar de la doctora aunque el pensaba que solo era atracción física ya que ella es realmente hermosa, pero hay algo en el, que le dice que la debe de proteger, incluso como la señorita Sayo.

Cuando al fin entro a la clinica, la primera impresión fue que realmente todo estaba muy tranquilo pero oyó unos susurros a su derecha volteo lentamente y no podía creer la imagen que el tenia en frente de el, y esto no le agrado nadita, aunque el estaba enfrente de tal acto, pestaño varias veces ya que para el era impresionante ver a Sanosuke sosteniendo los brazos y la barbilla de la señorita Megumi, Shouzo no sabia si la chica estaba disfrutando del beso o si Sanosuke estaba obligándola, pero con la pose que el castaño tenia y los gritos de Megumi era casi obvio que este la estaba forzando.

* * *

Megumi estaba en un estado en que ni siquiera sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo, ella nunca imagino que Sanosuke la besaría y lo peor de todo es que ella estaba empezando a gozar y ceder al beso y es que los labios de Sanosuke eran realmente calidos, ella aunque su mente decía que no su cuerpo no le respondía estaba a punto de separar sus labios y hacer que Sanosuke tuviera acceso a su boca, ella estaba permitiendo la entrada de la lengüeta del chico, estaba empezando a permitir ese beso. _¿Por qué?.... ¿Por qué estoy empezando a ceder cada mas? ... yo... no...puedo hacer esto... por mas que lo intento... no puedo separarme y estoy dejando a Sanosuke.... Que... el... que el.....me.....me.... bese..._

* * *

Sanosuke no pensaba, actuaba, el chico le estaba robando un beso a la kitsune, pero era por que ella estaba gritando y si no lo hacia los gritos harían que los vecinos se despertaran además si no la callaba se armaría un gran escándalo. Al principio el estaba realmente forzándola pero con el paso del tiempo sintió que los brazos de Megumi se relajaron y que sus labios ya no estaban regidos, los empezó a sentir suaves y calidos, ella ya no estaba tratando de soltarse de sus amarres al contrario ella empezaba a disfrutar el beso, esto asusto un poco al chico. _¿Acaso la kitsune esta permitiendo que la bese?.... ¿Por qué... lo hace?.. ¿Qué acaso le esta gustando el beso?.. Además.... ¿por que diablos la bese? Si bien pude.... Haber tapado su boca.... Con mis manos.... ¡¡¡Demonios!!!.... ¿Por qué?... ¿por que?... ¿Por qué quiero seguir.... Besándola?_

* * *

Sanosuke y Megumi estaban a punto de darse el beso, pero ambos sintieron bruscamente la separación. Shouzo sin poder quedarse ahí solo viendo sintió tal vez algo de..._ ¿.celos? _Y se acerco a la pareja y agarro el brazo se Sanosuke y lo separo bruscamente lejos de la chica. Shouzo se acerco lentamente a Megumi quien estaba pegada a la pared y empezó a deslizarse quedando de rodillas esta estaba al parecer en algún tipo de trance.

Shouzo.- señorita Megumi.

Megumi.-..................................

Shouzo.- señorita Megumi ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Megumi estaba empezando a reaccionar tantos sentimientos encontrados en tan pocos segundos era demasiado ón...Dolor...enojo...Placer... gozo...

_¿Qué estaba sintiendo ahora?_ Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Shouzo volvió a preguntarle a Megumi si se encontraba bien, de respuesta solo recibió que la chica asintió con la cabeza y estaba tan confundida se sentía muy mal, necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo , así que por instinto abrazo a Shouzo, era demasiado para ella, Sanosuke la había ofendido en la cena en frente de todos, luego es un descarado, en vez de disculparse con ella, va a la clínica y le reclama que ella estaba exagerando las cosas y luego el se atrevió a tomarla a la fuerza y besarla, tantas cosas hicieron que la barrera de frialdad de Megumi se quebrantara y lagrimas cristalinas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y ella no las podía parar. Se aferro a los brazos de Shouzo, este respondió de igual forma pero de manera protectora _''Gracias''_, dijo casi en susurro.

Megumi empezó a separarse de el y volteo a ver a Sanosuke quien estaba recuperándose del golpe, el estaba demasiado bebido ya que en buenas condiciones esto no hubiera sido nada para el, tambaleante el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Shouzo.- ¿ahora que quieres?

Sanosuke.- deseo hablar con Megumi.

Megumi.- creo... (No pudo continuar ya que Shouzo la interrumpió)

Shouzo.- creo que es hora de que te vayas ¿no crees?

Sanosuke no le hizo caso a Shouzo y se agacho y tomo el brazo de Megumi para ponerla de pie.

Megumi.- ¡¡ya te dije que tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar!!(Aunque Sanosuke no le hizo caso y la empezó a jalar con mas fuerza)

Shouzo.- ¡¡ya es suficiente!! (Este chico ya estaba demasiado enojado el odiaba que no respetaran a las mujeres, así que le proporciono un buen golpe en la cara a Sanosuke, este empezó a sangrar de la nariz)- ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres?- dijo el chico ya bastante enfadado.

Sanosuke.- y a ti ¿acaso no te enseñaron a no meterte en lo que no te importa? Dijo el chico limpiándose la sangre que salía de su nariz, realmente Sano no iba a dejar esto así, nadie le daba un golpe y vive para contarlo. Así que se puso en posición de combate.

Megumi.- ¡¡Sanosuke!! No me digas que vas a...

Sanosuke se acerco a Shouzo para proporcionarle un buen golpe directo a la cara tal y como el lo había hecho, inclusive este golpe a pesar de su estado de ebriedad, además no se iba a quedar con las ganas de golpear a ese tipo entrometido, aunque era un gran puñetazo si no fuera que estaba ebrio y sus movimientos no eran tan rápidos eran mas bien torpes y lentos. Shouzo esquivo fácilmente el golpe. Sanosuke se enfado y empezó a tirar golpes ya con mucha furia, Shouzo los esquivaba sin mayor dificultad pero....

Megumi se interpuso en la pelea para tratar de calmarlo sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas además estaba muy oscuro y Sanosuke no se dio cuenta que ella estaba en medio y tiro un golpe que iba directo a la cara de la chica. Ella solamente cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe.

Afortunadamente Shouzo se interpuso y uso su cuerpo como escudo y fue el quien recibió el golpe en el ojo derecho. Para el chico ya era el colmo ya no se iba a aguantar con solo esquivar los golpes, si el no se interponía la chica iba a recibir el golpe y amanecería con uno de sus hermosos ojos hinchado. _¿Qué se cree este tipo al besarla? Y hacer lo que el quiere. _

Se canso y empezó a lanzarle golpes a Sanosuke aunque estos realmente no le daban ya que el estaba usando su técnica especial karyu, cortándole las dos mejillas a Sano, quien todavía estaba de pie, por mas que trataba no le daba ni un solo golpe. Shouzo se canso de esquivar al chico al parecer este no se cansaba y le proporciono un buen golpe en el abdomen sacándole el aire, así el castaño se detuvo y callo al piso.

En ese mismo instante llego el Dr. Gensai y las niñas el anciano ya no podía correr demasiado y con las dos niñas se le hizo difícil llegar mas rápido. Ayame y Suzume al ver a Sanosuke en el piso inconsciente. Gensai estaba al confundido por tal escena.

Gensai.- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí Megumi? (dijo esto dirigiéndose a Sanosuke)

La doctora no sabia que hacer y lo peor no sabia que decir, no le iba a decir la verdad que el la beso ya que no quería que nadie se enterara, ya que según ella no fue algo importante.

Megumi.- bueno.... este.... Pues... (¿_Que digo?, no puedo decir la verdad... creo que... ¡ya se!)_ Pues... Sanosuke vino a su consulta semanal de la mano....

Gensai.- ¿a esta hora? Megumi me parece muy raro. Que alivio solo esta dormido y esta algo bebido.

Megumi.- bueno... además usted ya lo conoce... fue con sus amigos a beber sake... y pues usted sabe... ¿no? Y el vi...Vino para que le curara la mano y eso... (No continuo por que el doctor Gensai la interrumpió)

Gensai.- yo se Megumi... ¿pero por que estabas gritando?

Megumi.- O.O bueno yo... en realidad.... Tocaron la puerta... si la puerta.... Y pensé... que era un delincuente... así es un delincuente... pero.....pero era..... Sanosuke... y como estaba ebrio se cayo..... e iba a ir por las vendas pero en ese... Momento llego Shouzo...

Gensai.- Shouzo... ¿me ayudarías a llevarlo a alguna de las habitaciones?

Shouzo.- claro. Diciendo esto llevaron a Sanosuke a una de las habitaciones ya se había quedado completamente dormido, Shouzo se tenia que ir ya que le dijo a Sayo que el regresaría, Megumi se encontraba en la puerta de la clinica despidiéndolo.

Shouzo.- bueno señorita Megumi es hora que me retire, no creo que Sanosuke la moleste por hoy, es muy seguro que el despierte mañana...que pase buenas noches. (Shouzo tenía que irse al dojo con la señorita Sayo quien debe de estar muy preocupada por Sano, así que se dio la vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando...)

Megumi.- Espere.... Shouzo bueno quería agradecerle por lo que hizo hace rato... usted sabe lo de Sanosuke.

Shouzo.- no tiene nada que agradecer. (El ya iba a irse cuando Megumi lo tomo el brazo)

Megumi.- disculpa... pero te quiero pedir un favor.

Shouzo.- (bastante rojo) claro señorita lo que usted quiera.

Megumi.- Shouzo, le pido por favor que no comente nada.

Shouzo.- ¿Por qué no quiere que diga nada?, si el es un descarado de lo peor.

Megumi.- es que de verdad no fue nada. (La chica aun sostenía del brazo a Shouzo)

Shouzo.- no puedo permitir esta clase de actitud, el fue demasiado lejos, ¿acaso usted....lo esta defendiendo?

Megumi.- ¡No!, no es eso, (dijo tomando la mano se Shouzo y viéndolo a los ojos)

Lo que pasa es que ya no quiero tener más problemas. Además estaba muy bebido y no quiero hacer esto más grande. Por favor... Shouzo... por favor...

Shouzo.- pero... (Como iba a negarse a esos ojos tan bellos y sinceros que tenia la doctora, _ella posee uno ojos tan hermosos...._) esta bien señorita, no diré nada.

Megumi.- Gracias... Shouzo

Shouzo.- de nada. (Este chico se retiro de la clinica pensando lo peor del castaño, el nunca llego a pensar que Sanosuke fuera de ese tipo de personas, además es que la señorita sayo esta muy enamorada de el, es mejor lo que decía la doctora, guardar silencio era lo mejor)

* * *

Megumi estaba recostándose en su futon, el doctor Gensai le había dicho que Sanosuke estaba muy bien en cuestión de salud y que incluso el despertaría mas tardar mañana solo que no es muy probable que recuerde todo lo que hizo, inclusive su mano derecha no estaba totalmente curada y con este combate con Shouzo haría que esta quedara peor Sanosuke siempre tenia averiada la mano siempre, aunque ella siempre le decía que tuviera discreción y que solo la usara cuando realmente fuera necesario. Es inútil con ese baka, además aun no entiendo por que fue capaz de besarme y lo peor es que yo me sentía muy rara cuando estaban sus labios sobre los míos, sentí odio al principio pero después lo sentí tan calido y no pude resistirme a seguir con el beso.

* * *

Shouzo estaba llegando al dojo Kamiya al parecer todo estaba muy tranquilo una silueta llamo su atención era una mujer que se veía increíblemente hermosa con el reflejo de la luna y con cierto aire de preocupación es su bella cara, sentada en el garaje del dojo. Era la señorita Sayo, todo indicaba que no ha podido dormir debido a que aun no llegaba Sanosuke, se le acerco lentamente. Lo bueno es que era de noche y estaba muy oscuro y Sayo no vería su ojo derecho. Aunque en la mañana ella se daría cuenta.

Shouzo.- señorita sayo ya estoy aquí.

Sayo.-..................................................................

Shouzo.- ¿todos se encuentran durmiendo no es así?

Sayo.- eh......... si...............así es....

Shouzo.- ¿se encuentra bien?

Sayo.- ah...si Shouzo gracias... me encuentro bien

Shouzo.- vamos dígame lo que le ocurre.

Sayo.- Sanosuke, aun no viene y me preocupa.

Shouzo.- el esta bien. De hecho acabo de verlo.

Sayo.- ¡¡de verdad!! ¿Dónde?

Shouzo.- en la clinica del doctor Gensai.

Sayo.- ¿¡¡Le ocurrió algo!!?

Shouzo.- no... bueno a decir verdad después de la batalla que tuvimos en Shimabara su mano no ha sanado por completo.

Sayo.- ¿el estará bien?

Shouzo.- si estará bien, el Dr. Gensai y Megumi lo atendieron, en realidad no es nada grave.

Sayo.- me alegro y bueno además el me había dicho que vendría en la cena, pero no lo hizo...

Shouzo.- es que.... Bueno.... El se quedo a ayudar al doctor Gensai con algunas cosas.

Sayo.- Sanosuke.... El es tan bueno

Shouzo.- claro señorita el es así (diciendo esto recordando los hechos hace unos momentos, el no le iba a decir a Sayo por que tenia el ojo morado, además le había dicho a Megumi que no diría nada, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, el tendría que cometer un gran pecado, mentir, le dolía mucho hacérselo a la chica que a sido tan buena con el, pero no tenia nada que hacer, además no quería herirla)

Sayo.- Shouzo veo que estas algo distraído.

Shouzo.- perdón...

Sayo.- creo que estas enamorado.

Shouzo.- O.O bueno yo...

Sayo.- veo que te sonrojaste un poco ¿acaso es por la señorita Megumi?, me he dado cuenta que la miras demasiado y te preocupas mucho por ella. Me alegra Shouzo.

Shouzo.- bueno yo... no lo se.... Ella es muy hermosa... además es muy noble...

Sayo.- creo que debes darte esa oportunidad de ser feliz.

Shouzo.- y ¿Qué me dice de usted?

Sayo.- O.O ¿yo?, bueno Sanosuke es buen hombre. Creo que de verdad estoy muy enamorada, aunque mi relación con el, bueno no lo se... no se si el este dispuesto a.... atarse a una solo chica.....incluso el y yo no hemos acordado nada... solo somos amigos...

Shouzo.- ya veo señorita..... Es muy tarde creo que ya debe irse a dormir.

Sayo.- es verdad.... dime Shouzo ¿mañana podrías acompañarme a la clinica?

Shouzo.- si claro. Como usted diga.

* * *

_**Al otro día en el dojo Kamiya....**_

Sayo y Shouzo se encontraron en el comedor, la chica al fin pudo ver el ojo de Shouzo.

Sayo.- pero, Shouzo ¿que fue lo que te paso?

Shouzo.- señorita.... no fue nada.

Sayo.- como que no fue nada.

Shouzo.- bueno...

Kaoru, Yahiko y Kenshin se dirigían al comedor del dojo, cuando se encontraron a sayo y Shouzo platicando, ellos notaron a Shouzo, el tenia un ojo morado.

Kenshin.- ¿Qué le sucedió?

Shouzo.- bueno yo.... En realidad... (El ya había pensado en que les iba a decir) bueno yo estaba de regreso de la clinica... y encontré a unos tipos ellos atacaban a una anciana y tuve que ayudarla... aunque la señora se encuentra bien y no salio herida bueno yo, solo tengo un ojo morado.

Kaoru.- esos delincuentes...

Yahiko.- lo bueno es que llegaste a tiempo.

Todos ya estaban en el comedor, Sayo les preparo un banquetee excepcional.

Kaoru.- Sayo, ¡¡esta comida esta riquísima!!

Sayo.- gracias.

Kaoru.- dime tú ¿me enseñarías a cocinar?

Sayo.- claro, cuando quieras.

Yahiko.- dudo mucho que aprendas, Kaoru

Kaoru.- ¬¬ Yahiko cállate.

Yahiko.- ¬¬ yo solo digo la verdad entiendes.

Kenshin.- ya los dos cálmense.

Yahiko.- es verdad lo que te digo que no te das cuenta, Sayo es muy hermosa tu estas fea, ella sabe cocinar tu no, ella es amable y tu eres grosera y ella es toda una dama y tu te comportas como un chico y además......

Plaft... Yahiko no pudo continuar por que Kaoru le dio una cachetada, realmente le habían dolido las palabras del chiquillo, Kaoru no estaba enojada estaba muy sentida por las palabras que Yahiko le había dicho lo vio con una cara de dolor que el chico entendió perfectamente, el se había pasado con ella es verdad que los dos siempre pelean, pero el había llegado muy lejos, Kaoru salio corriendo de ese lugar quería estar sola. Kenshin se paro a buscarla ya había llegado a la puerta del dojo y la tomo de la mano.

Kenshin.- Kaoru-dono espere por favor.

Kaoru.- déjame por favor Kenshin.

Kenshin.- pero, espera por favor

Kaoru.- (con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡¡¡quiero estar sola, que no lo entiendes!!!

Kenshin.- (la soltó de la mano el sabia perfectamente que era lo mejor en este momento, además ella tendría que volver tarde o temprano)

* * *

Yahiko.- creo que ahora si me pase con la busu. Creo que le debo una disculpa. (se puso de pie para ir a buscar a Kaoru)

Sayo.- espera... (Yahiko volteo y miro a Sayo atento) creo que es mejor que la dejes sola y cuando ella se sienta mejor, le dirás que lo sientes.

Yahiko.- no, debo ir por ella

Shouzo.- no te preocupes Yahiko, todos cometemos errores, es de humanos, cuando la señorita Kaoru regrese, tu le pedirás disculpas.

Sayo.- creo que debemos de irnos, Shouzo recuerda que iremos a la clinica.

Shouzo.- si es verdad.

Yahiko.- creo que esperare hasta que la busu regrese.

Diciendo esto Sayo y Shouzo se dirigían a la clinica....

* * *

_**Mientras que en la clinica.... **_

Sanosuke estaba despertándose el estaba en un cuarto donde Megumi y el Dr. Gensai examinan a los enfermos._ Mi cabeza...siento que va a explotar...Donde estoy... acaso me encuentro en la clinica... ¿pero que hago aquí?_ El chico no recordaba casi nada, solo pequeños fragmentos... _recuerdo que estaba hablando con Katsu luego por alguna extraña razón aparecí en la clinica, no se ni como llegue aquí,.... Recuerdo que estaba peleando con Shouzo, el me decía que dejara a la kitsune ¿acaso le hice algo?... hay no recuerdo casi nada, pero de algo estoy seguro Shouzo me golpeo muy duro en mi abdomen y yo no le pude dar golpes ¿o si?, lo que no entiendo es por que estábamos discutiendo, el me decía que si no sabia respetar a las mujeres, ¡¡ hay!! No recuerdo casi nada, lo que si es seguro es que le hice algo... pero que.... ¿Qué le abre hecho a Megumi? _

El chico llevaba varios minutos sentado en la camilla, se dio cuenta que había sido atendido médicamente, ya que el tenia vendajes nuevos y limpios, le extraño mucho que no estaba nadie al parecer todo estaba desierto. Se levanto casi como pudo estaba adolorido, tenía un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable y su escasa memoria del día anterior... camino según el no había nadie, oyó ruido en la cocina, ahí estaban las niñas, el Dr. Gensai y ella Megumi, quien estaba lavando los trastes.

Las pequeñas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Sanosuke.

Ayame.- Sano, veo que ya te encuentras mejor.

Sanosuke.- un poco.

Megumi al oír esta voz se sobresalto, pero afortunadamente para ella Sanosuke no lo noto, y trato de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, procurando ignorarlo completamente.

Gensai.- ¿Cómo te sientes Sanosuke?

Sanosuke.- me duele un poco la cabeza y el cuerpo.

Gensai.- es normal, Megumi por que no vas con Sanosuke y le recetas un medicamento para la resaca.

Megumi pensaba que esto era el colmo, que no era posible que Sanosuke siguiera perturbándola, ella solamente asintió con la cabeza, paso al lado de Sanosuke quien estaba al umbral de la puerta lo ignoro completamente, el chico solamente comenzó a seguirla. Ya en el cuarto donde el chico había despertado, Megumi aun seguía en silencio abrió una de las cajoneras y saco un antídoto para Sanosuke.

Megumi.- ten tómalo ahora y el otro antes del almuerzo, con eso te sentirás mejor. (dijo muy fríamente y sin mirar a Sanosuke a los ojos)

Sanosuke.- gracias...

Megumi no le tomo importancia y se dirigía a la puerta pero Sanosuke le impido el paso.

Megumi.- compermiso...

Sanosuke.- espera por favor tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Megumi.- no tenemos nada de que hablar, ¿que no te quedo claro ayer?

Sanosuke.- es sobre ayer, no recuerdo muy bien, ¿Qué hacia aquí?, ¿acaso te hice algo malo? (aun así Megumi no le hizo caso y paso al lado de el y Sanosuke se desespero y la tomo del brazo)

Sanosuke.- no puedes seguir ignorándome...

Megumi.- suéltame....

Sanosuke.- no hasta que me digas que es lo que sucedió aquí.

Megumi.- ¡¡ Déjame!! No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca, ni que vengas aquí a que te cure tu mano gratis ¿me oyes?, si vas a venir que te atienda el Dr. Gensai...

Sanosuke.- solo dime que te hice, yo no recuerdo nada...

Megumi.- me estas lastimando.

-¿Qué no entiendes que la señorita Megumi te dice que la sueltes?-La doctora y el luchador voltearon a ver de quien se trataba era Shouzo al lado de Sayo, acaban de llegar.

**Fin del capitulo 4.- **

****

**Holas por favor no me maten TT se que tarde pero bueno es que no tenia mucha inspiración que digamos. GOMEN NASAI si los decepciono. **

**Bueno ahora vayamos a los reviews:**

**Megumi014.- **Holas¡¡ friend... Ya vez aquí esta el cuatro espero que te haya gustado, tratare de buscar la canción que me dijiste ya que me has enviado varias cosas y quisiera ayudarte. Bueno nos veremos luego. Bye.

**Kayla-chan.- **hi!!! Friend¡¡¡ Ya se esta muy corto pero es k se me acabo la inspiración y bueno en el siguiente capitulo pondré algunas de las ideas k me dijiste me agradaron. Y muchas gracias por review y tu ayuda de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

**Shysie.- **k mono k te agrade k la allá besado... jejeje ese sano. Gracias por tus reviews de verdad me suben la autoestima y espero impaciente tu siguiente review. nn.

**suki to ka ja nakute.-** si fue intriga, pobre Sanosuke perdió, pero ya luego vendra la revancha jejeje (risa malévola) en el siguiente tratare de k ellos se expresen después de lo del beso quien sabe como actuaran ahora, además quiero agradecerte por tu review y por toda la ayuda que me brindaste de verdad lo aprecio.

**Kaze-no-angel.-** holas¡ gracias por la suerte de verdad lo aprecio, mas bien yo estoy mas agradecida por k vos mandarme reviews. Gracias. En el otro capi. No se que paso y no puse bien tu pen name, me disculpo por eso.

**Anayay.-** hi ya no nos hemos visto por el msn TT. espero verte pronto jiji. Bueno amiga aquí esta el capi estoy muy conciente que tal vez no les agrade. GOMEN.

Bueno te agradezco por los reviews que me has mandado. Gracias¡¡¡

**Lu.-** estoy pensando seriamente la pelea de las chicas pero es k sayo es muy tranquila y no se pero si deba poner una aunque tal vez la ponga jaja. Gracias por tu review de verdad lo aprecio.

**Bueno aquí estoy por favor no me maten por tardar en actualizar es que ya entre a la escuela y se me va a ser difícil hacerlo jejeje.**

**Solo espero que les haya agradado este capitulo...**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos... En fin lo que sea ya saben ahí esta el botoncito de los reviews...**

**Ahora si se despide su friend Holly Rainard... **


	5. Los sentimientos de Kaoru y de Sayo

Los personajes de rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen (T.T snif... snif...) pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: en esta historia Sayo no muere y no esta enferma OK...

**_Este capitulo va dedicado a mis amigochas Anayay, kayla-chan y Aya-mery que me apoyaron mucho para este capitulo, ya que la verdad ya no sabia como continuar...jajajaa. Bueno mejor me callo y los dejo con el fic._**

**

* * *

**

**¿Megumi o Sayo?**

**Capitulo 5.- Los sentimientos de Kaoru y de Sayo.**

-¿Qué no entiendes que la señorita Megumi te dice que la sueltes?-La doctora y el luchador voltearon a ver de quien se trataba era Shouzo al lado de Sayo, acaban de llegar.

Sanosuke al ver a Shouzo y a su querida Sayo no le quedo más remedio que soltar a Megumi del brazo.

Shouzo trato de calmarse por que ahí estaba la señorita Sayo, el tenia que guardar las apariencias y mentir, pero era demasiado. Por mas que lo intento no pudo contenerse

- ¿Qué no entendiste nada de lo que te dije ayer?-dijo el chico realmente enfadado

- ¿Ayer?- Sanosuke por mas que intentaba pensar en los eventos del día anterior nada pasaba, no recordaba nada solo pequeños fragmentos, donde el estaba en la clinica, luego que estaba teniendo un combate con Shouzo, este le decia que dejara a Megumi-

-Si ayer. No te hagas el desentendido- le respondió Shouzo.

-Por eso es que no recuerdo nada, lo único que se es que estábamos peleando-

Sayo no entendía nada de lo pasaba, según lo que Shouzo le dijo era que el después de que acompaño al doctor Gensai a la clinica, se encontró con que Sanosuke estaba ahí, y que Megumi le estaba curando la mano, luego que este no había ido al dojo por que se quedo a ayudar al doctor y Megumi con algunas cosas, y sobre su ojo morado le había dicho que encontró a una anciana y la salvo de unos delincuentes, pero por la forma que estos hablaban era obvio que Shouzo le había mentido, se sentía muy dolida a ella no le agradaban las mentiras, hubiera sido mejor que este le digiera la verdad, así se evitarían problemas.

-Shouzo quiero que me digas la verdad- dijo Sayo con gran determinación rara en ella.

-Pero señorita yo...-Ahora se encontraba en un conflicto terrible el le había prometido a Megumi no decir nada y ahora Sayo le estaba pidiéndole que el digiera la verdad. Volteo a ver a Megumi, quien estaba con la cabeza baja, sintió que la mirada de Shouzo y se quedaron viendo hasta que...

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo Sanosuke muy preocupado, se sentía realmente mal, estaba nervioso de que el tal vez la allá lastimado.

Megumi no quería permanecer ahí así que se dirigía a la salida dispuesta a irse de ahí pero Sayo la detuvo.

-Disculpe señorita Megumi pero es importante este asunto-

- lo lamento pero yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí-

-Entiendo que se quiera retirar, pero mire Sanosuke, no recuerda nada y yo necesito saber que fue lo que sucedió realmente, no la quiero molestar con esto pero es muy importante para mí, por favor señorita- Megumi volteo a ver a Shouzo le dio una mirada de aprobación, la que Shouzo entendió perfectamente.-

* * *

_****_

_**Mientras en el dojo Kamiya **_

Kenshin estaba preocupado por Kaoru estaba sentado en el porche mirando la entrada, esperando a la chica, sintió que se sentaron al lado de le se trataba de Yahiko, este se sentía muy mal por haberle dicho eso a Kaoru, solo la estaba molestando ellos siempre peleaban así pero esta vez el sabia que había llegado al limite, la había hecho sentir mal.

-no quería que se sintiera mal, Kenshin-

-ella volverá, solo espero que no tarde-

-te juro que yo no quería hacerla llorar-

-creo que eso debes decírselo a ella no crees

- si lo se-

-solo espero que Kaoru-dono no tarde....

* * *

_****_

_**En la clinica....**_

**__**

Hubo varios minutos de silencio la tensión en esa habitación era terrible, un Sanosuke preocupado, Sayo temiendo la respuesta a cada pregunta que se plantearía, Megumi muy molesta y a la ves sintiéndose completamente mal por el asunto, el le había robado un beso esta frustrada por esas cuestiones y Shouzo no quería que Sayo e incluso Megumi dejaran de confiar en el.

El silencio era realmente estresante, mas para cierto chico que odia el silencio...

-¿y bien no van a hablar?- dijo Sanosuke ya desesperado.

-tú viniste a la clinica, anoche...- dijo Megumi con la cabeza baja aun sin mirar a Sanosuke a los ojos-ya algo mareado... quisiste que... que te curara la mano y cuando te abrí la puerta te dije que era muy tarde... pero te metiste a la fuerza y...-Sanosuke noto que Megumi aun no lo miraba a la cara, ella estaba mintiendo el lo sabia bien-

-kitsune... quiero que me digas la verdad, no quiero mas mentiras- dijo el chico decidido, la chica sabia que tenia que decir la verdad, levanto la mirada y vio a Sano de una manera que a el se le erizo la piel, sabia que había hecho algo malo, se hubiera callado y dejarlo todo así, pero el hubiera no existe-

-¿quieres la verdad?- dijo con cierta dureza y con mucha frialdad.

-por supuesto que si-

-Viniste a la clinica a tratar de disculparte conmigo... te dije que te fueras... pero no escuchaste, nunca lo haces...- pauso un segundo, pero estaba decidida a decirle al tori-atama lo que paso ya no era tiempo para retractarse- yo me dirigía a mi dormitorio pero me detuviste.... agarraste mi brazo y me acercas a ti... me dijiste que no me ibas a soltar hasta que te escuchara-

Todos los presentes estaban completamente en silencio, Sanosuke no creía lo que oía, Sayo temiendo que sus mas fuertes sospechas se hicieran realidad y Shouzo solo esperando al ver la reacción de cada uno de los presentes, sin embargo el le mintió a su Angel, a Sayo.

-entonces empecé a gritar para que me soltaras... ¡¡PERO NO LO HICISTE!!... como no me quería callar, me acorralaste en la pared de la clinica y me detuviste los brazos... yo aun seguía gritando... y tu... en un intento desesperado por que me callara.... ¡¡ME BESASTE!!- Megumi estaba furiosa y se le notaba.

-cuando llegue, vi que la señorita Megumi trataba de soltarse pero la tenias agarrada fuertemente y te aleje de ella, ahí me dijiste que no me metiera y empezamos a pelear-dijo Shouzo.

Sayo no lo aguantaba mas, ella estaba completamente enamorada de el, pero tal parece que el no, era completamente imposible, ella se había ido a Tokio con ellos, para estar con el y aclarar su situación, y el que había hecho, no la tomaba en cuenta, inclusive Shouzo le había mentido era demasiado para un día, la chica no aguantaba mas quería irse de ahí. Empezaran a salir lagrimas de sus bellos ojos verdes miro a Sanosuke con mucho dolor.

Sanosuke estaba algo alterado como era posible lo del beso, el beso a la kitsune, el pensó que la había golpeado o algo así, pero no, la beso.

Ahí estaba Sayo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, le partió el corazón verla de esa manera y volteo a ver a la kitsune en el tiempo que lleva conociéndola nunca la había visto tan molesta, el la hacia enfadar es cierto, pero ahora ella tenia una mirada de furia hacia su persona, dos mujeres totalmente diferentes, tanto física como mentalmente, viéndole, cada una con diferentes sentimientos en ese momento.

Sayo no aguanto mas estar ahí, se salio de la habitación hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Sanosuke al ver esto no lo dudo y la siguió antes de salir del cuarto volteo a ver a la kitsune, esa mirada llena de rencor no le gusto mucho y me mucho menos que venia de parte de ella.

-kitsune....yo...no....yo no se que decirte......-y salio del cuarto siguiendo a Sayo.

-dígame señorita se encuentra bien- dijo Shouzo en un tono realmente preocupante.

-si- dijo secamente y muy cortante.

Sayo estaba muy triste y algo decepcionada ella pensaba que Sano sentía algo por ella, pero al parecer por lo que le había hecho señorita era obvio que no sentía nada por ella. Estaba ya cansada de correr, jadeaba, tenia una respiración agitada, la chica no tenia buena resistencia, no podía mas se acerco a un árbol para sostenerse, dejo caer sus piernas y se quedo sentada, recargando su espalda con el árbol... _Si tan solo la señorita Megumi no existiera...pero que estoy diciendo acaso son celos... por que me comporto así...además Sanosuke no es nada mío...aun._

Sanosuke la vio se veía tan bella ahí sentada se acerco y se sentó al lado de ella. La castaña, al verlo nuevas lagrimas empezaron a brotar. Sayo se levanto e iba a caminar pero Sano la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar la tenia muy cerca, _era tan bella..._

-lo siento-dijo el chico.-no quise hacerte llorar, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar y mucho menos a una tan linda como tu- puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica limpiándole las lagrimas.

-Déjame... por favor.... déjame sola-

-solo escúchame- la chica no ponía resistencia, era muy diferente a Megumi, esta ya lo habría cacheteado, es decir, ya estaría muerto, pero Sayo era tan sensible y era una belleza con el corazón puro.

-¿Por qué? Yo vine a Tokio para....- la chica se sonrojo, pero estaba dispuesta de una vez por todas a declararle su amor a Sanosuke- estar junto a ti... y tu... te has comportado...

-shhh- puso un dedo el la boca de la chica- no recuerdo nada sobre el beso, además no es importante para mi-

-yo estoy celosa de ella-

-no debes de estarlo además la kitsune y yo... no somos nada-

-¿lo dices en serio?-el chico asintió con la cabeza.

-prométeme que no volverá a suceder- Sanosuke no respondió simplemente, se dejo llevar por un impulso se acerco a la chica, sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, ponían sentir la respiración de cada uno, para Sanosuke besar esos labios vírgenes era algo especial para el, Sayo estaba totalmente sonrojada ya que el chico se acercaba mas a ella, estaba a punto de besarla cuando... la chica desvió su cara y Sanosuke beso su mejilla. Ella lo había rechazado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asombrado.

-vamos muy rápido... yo nunca he besado aun chico... además tu y yo no...-

-esta bien, iremos mas lento-

-eso quiere decir que... estarás conmigo- el chico no dijo nada solamente la abrazo, con determinación y tratándola de acercarla mas a el, bueno si eso era posible. Sayo nuevamente lloro, pero esta vez de felicidad nunca había sentido la calidez de un chico, de su hermano tal vez pero nunca de alguien a quien ella estaba enamorada.

-no llores... no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar-

- es por felicidad- así se quedaron un buen rato.

Sanosuke decidió llevar de paseo a Sayo, y bueno a comer al único lugar donde podía irse sin pagar _el akabeko._

* * *

_****_

_**En el dojo Kamiya....**_

**__**

Ya había oscurecido y no había rastro de Kaoru, Kenshin estaba alterado y muy preocupado...

-¿aun no ha llegado?- pregunto Yahiko.

-no aun no creo que iré a buscarla, cuida el dojo en lo que regresamos-así que salio en busca de la maestra del dojo. Buscándola fue al akabeko, a la clinica... solo había un lugar, en el puente Kaoru le había dicho que ahí le gustaba ir a meditar...

_Creo que se hizo muy noche, no debí enojarme tanto... pero es que tal vez Yahiko tanga razón, Kenshin jamás ha mostrado su cariño hacia mí, tal vez no sea tan sexy como Megumi, tan buena cocinera como Tae o una chica casi perfecta como Sayo... pero... me pregunto si Kenshin siente algo por mi... si el siente cariño pero amor fraternal... me pregunto si el siente amor de hombre a una mujer... me pregunto si así me vera._

Kenshin llego al puente ahí estaba ella, se veía tan hermosa con el reflejo de la luna en su cabello y con esos ojos azules como el mar, no pudo evitar sonrojarse es que Kaoru se veía verdaderamente hermosa... la chica sintió la presencia de alguien volteo y ahí estaba el mirándola con esos ojos que hacen que ella no pueda resistirse tampoco pudo, y también se sonrojo.

-Kaoru-dono, hemos estado muy preocupados por usted- Kaoru no le respondió solo se volteo para seguir contemplando la luna. Kenshin se acerco a ella

-le ocurre algo-

-Kenshin crees que soy....bueno Yahiko dijo cosas de mi que-

-que no tienen importancia, el siempre la molesta no creo que deba hacerle caso-

-pero yo creo que lo que el dice es verdad-

-yo no lo creo-

-¿Nani?-

-si... eres una mujer muy especial para mi, no debes sentirte mal por lo que dijo Yahiko, estoy seguro que no lo dijo para hacerla sentir mal.... Además- Kenshin miro a Kaoru a los ojos- eres muy linda, tal vez no sepas cocinar... pero te admiro tienes una gran fortaleza, ya que no te rendiste y seguiste con el dojo de tu familia eso hay que admirarse, no eres una chica débil, nunca te das por vencida y además yo...-

-tu que Kenshin-

-yo creo que eres muy bonita- Kaoru no podía creer lo que oía Kenshin le estaba diciendo que era bonita-

-creo que es hora de que regresemos al dojo, Yahiko esta muy preocupado por usted Kaoru-dono-

-si Kenshin... arigato...- Kenshin solamente le sonrió a Kaoru, los dos se dirigían al dojo, Kaoru agarro la mano de Kenshin, este no hizo nada solo la apretó y se dispusieron a caminar al dojo agarrados de la mano-

**Fin del capitulo 5.-**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno aki esta el capitulo 5 creo que no tarde tanto.. bueno viniendo de mi... jajajaja cualquier sugerencia, reclamo... lo que sea sera bienvenido... jajaja.**

**Tambien queria comentarles que es lo que quieren ver en el fic... espero que me repondan...**

**Ahora a los reviews:**

**Aya-mery**: friend gracias por los ánimos... no importa si escribes reviews que parecen Biblia yo también lo hago, creo que actualice muy rápido para ser yo no crees XD... jejeje... ARIGATO nos estamos viendo...

**Kayla-chan: **si mendigo sano se olvido del beso es que estaba muy ebrio, y tu sabes que las personas que tan muy bebidas se olvidan de casi todo... me pareció buena idea que se olvidara aunque te confieso que después se va a acordar pero eso viene después... jejeje ahora te dejo. Nos estamos viendo gracias por la ayuda y por tus reviewss!!!

**LaDy-KaHoRu: **hay me emociono nueva lectora!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del beso. Gracias por el apoyo se siente re-bonito que lean tu fic... hay no me encanta.. nos vemos el prox. Capi.

**Anayay :** friend ya esta k&k, recuerda que en este fic no estaba destinado a pasar nada con ellos, pero gracias a ti los puse... no importa me gusta escribir de esta pareja.. ARIGATO!!! Por el review y tu apoyo...

**ladylancelot8:** ampi!!! Como ves este capitulo??, amiga, No vos no es exagerada... jajaja tal vez solo un poco, (no es cierto) ya vez ya le puse caña a Sayo.. jeje luego me dices si te gusto el capi... gracias por mandarme el review... besossss y nos estamos viendo.

**Tambien agradecimientos a los que leen y no dejan reviews... ARIGATO!!**

**Bueno hasta el proximo capi nos vemos..besotes y abrazatos a todos!!**

**Se despide su amiga Holly Rainard.. **


	6. ¡juntos al fin!

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen (T.T snif... snif...) pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: en esta historia sayo no muere y no esta enferma OK..

* * *

****

**¿Megumi o Sayo?**

****

****

**Capitulo 6.- _¡Juntos al fin!_**

**__**

Sanosuke y Sayo se dirigían al dojo Kamiya, ambos habían pasado una agradable tarde, el joven la había invitado a comer al restaurante donde sabia que no le cobrarían nada, al Akabeko, después de que tuvieron una deliciosa comida, estuvieron un buen rato platicando de muchas cosas de su pasado, Sayo le había contado lo que vivió siendo aun muy pequeña, el asesinato de sus padres es algo que no se le olvidara nunca, lo que sentía al ver a su propia gente morir, solo por tener diferente forma de pensar, como todos los cristianos tenían que esconderse por que los mataban cruelmente. Sanosuke también le había platicado lo que el vivió en la tropa del capitán Sagara, como los utilizaron y los nombraron un falso ejercito del gobierno, llamándolos traidores, el admiraba al hombre que murió por culpa del gobierno, ese hombre al que admiro mucho, que llego a tomar el lugar de su padre y mentor.

Después de esa tarde llena de recuerdos y confesiones decidieron dar una caminata por los alrededores. Estaban muy cerca del dojo, a pesar de la oscuridad, Sayo podía distinguir que cada vez se acercaban mas al dojo, se entristeció no quería que terminara su momento a solas con Sanosuke, quería que ese momento se prolongara aun mas, pero eso era inevitable, aunque ambos caminaban muy juntos, Sayo agarro el musculoso brazo del chico y lo acerco mas ella y poso su cabeza en el hombro derecho de el, Sanosuke se sorprendió mucho de la acción de Sayo, ella era muy tímida y demasiado reservada según el, ella no era como toda las demás mujeres que el había conocido, ni siquiera como....

Cuando llegaron al dojo, todo estaba tranquilo, no se oían los cotidianos gritos de Kaoru y Yahiko, ni siquiera las suplicas de Kenshin al tratar de calmarlos, todo era paz y tranquilidad, demasiada, para el gusto de Sanosuke, ya que no era demasiado tarde aun, el chico abrió la puerta y se encontró con un perturbado Yahiko, sentando en el porche del dojo.

- ¡Yahiko! – pronuncio Sano, el alumno del dojo Kamiya alzo la mirada lentamente, le agrado ver a Sanosuke ahí, tenia que explicarle que Kaoru aun no regresaba, y Kenshin había salido a buscarla, inclusive Shouzo que no tenia mucho que regresaba de la clínica fue a buscarla por los alrededores, ninguno de los tres había regresado, eso perturbaba aun mas a Yahiko, quien se culpaba por que, el hizo enfadar a la busu.

- Sanosuke**- **

**-**¿Dónde están los demás?- Yahiko se levanto y se dirigió a la pareja, Sayo se separo un poco de Sanosuke.

- es que... lo que pasa... es que la busu aun no regresa... y ya es tarde-

-¡que!, no me digas que aun no ha vuelto desde que ustedes discutieron- dijo Sayo sobresaltada.

- si señorita Sayo, Kenshin y Shouzo salieron a buscarla y aun no regresan-

-Pero... ¿Que paso Yahiko?-

-Bueno, digamos que yo la moleste demasiado, nunca la había visto tan molesta, y salio del dojo en la mañana y aun no ha vuelto-

-¡Demonios!- maldijo Sanosuke. –Escucha Yahiko tu ve al akabeko, a lo mejor fue a hablar con Tae, yo iré a la clínica, puede que ellos sepan algo, si Tae no sabe regresa al dojo, y buscaremos por los alrededores... ¿entendido Yahiko?- Dijo Sanosuke, no pensó bien las cosas simplemente hablo por impulso, Kaoru le preocupaba, aunque siempre la molestaba, el tenia mucho cariño.

- Si, volveré pronto-

-¿a la clínica?-dijo Sayo, observando como Yahiko salía del dojo.

-Si tal vez kitsune o el doctor Gensai sepan algo- Sanosuke recordó que le debe una explicación razonable a Megumi, el sin darse cuenta dijo que iría a la clínica, y aun no estaba listo para enfrentar la situación.

**-**Sanosuke, pero... yo te acompañare-

-Sayo quédate aquí, te prometo que no tardare-

-pero....-

-Por Favor- diciendo esto el chico salio hacia la clínica.

-_pero por que tenias que escoger la clínica....- _dijo casi en susurro.

----------------------

Yahiko corría con todas sus fuerzas, tenia la esperanza, de que Tae supiera algo de la busu, estaba muy alterado, cuando por fin llego al akabeko, le pregunto a Tae y Tsubame, si ellas sabían algo del paradero de Kaoru.

- No, Yahiko, no se nada de ella-

- Esta bien Tae, tengo que irme, es probable que Sanosuke sepa algo.-

- ¡Espera! Yo te acompañare, solo espera que termine de cerrar el restaurante, y nos vamos.-

- Te ayudo para que sea más rápido.-

- Si Yahiko, me preocupa mucho Kaoru.- dijo Tsubame con tono de preocupación notable,

-----------------------

Megumi estaba lista para tomar su baño, se quito la bata de medico, dejando al descubierto el kimono que usaba siempre usaba debajo de la bata, tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando uno que otro mechón enmarcando su cara, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta, ese día había tenido muchas consultas y estaba totalmente agotada, las niñas y el doctor Gensai se encontraban dormidos, la mujer dio un suspiro de enfado y resignación y se dirigió a la entrada.

Sanosuke estaba parado en la puerta de clínica, decidido a tocar la puerta, dio un gran suspiro, cerró el puño y toco tres veces seguidas solo rogaba que fuera el doctor Gensai quien le abriera la puerta, como no recibió respuesta alguna, toco nuevamente, Megumi dio un grito de aviso que se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Sanosuke maldijo su suerte, ya sabia lo que le esperaba, el tenia que guardar la calma y no sobresaltarse, el solo quería saber si la kitsune sabia donde se encontraba Jou-chan, aunque Megumi siempre conseguía enfadarlo, cada vez que ellos se veían terminaban discutiendo, el siempre se alteraba cuando estaba con ella, era imposible tener una conversación con Megumi sin llegar a pelear, era tan diferente a Sayo... un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-¡TU!-

**---------------------------------**

Kenshin y Kaoru se dirigían al dojo, al parecer ninguno de los dos, quería llegar, era tan agradable para ambos, casi nunca tenían la oportunidad de estar a solas, si no era por Yahiko o por Sano, pero ahí estaban caminando hacia al dojo, todo el camino con una oscuridad, solo con el reflejo de la luna.

Kenshin volteo a ver a su acompañante, era tan linda, tan fuerte y valiente, era la chica perfecta, aunque ella no lo creyera de esa manera, el tenia tantas ganas de decirle... de por fin confesarle lo importante que era ella.

Kaoru sintió la mirada de Kenshin sobre ella, el nunca la había visto de esa manera, la chica sintió que el, le quería decir todo con los ojos, una mirada de cariño y amor, hizo que la maestra de kendo se sonrojara, ella estaba segura que a Kenshin le costaba mucho hablar sobre sus sentimientos, ella deseaba que el, al fin le digiera lo que siempre ha querido escuchar.

Ambos estaban ahí parados tomados de la mano, viéndose fijamente, sus ojos decían absolutamente todo, unos ojos que imploraban a gritos que al fin esos sentimientos salieran a flote. El silencio era abrumador, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el hielo.

-... ¿que... sucede Kenshin? – Kaoru pudo decir aun totalmente sonrojada.

- Kaoru-dono... yo...-

-¿que pasa?-

- Kaoru-dono... yo...

-si-

-....Por favor no vuelva a irse de esa manera... me preocupe mucho por que no aparecías...- Kenshin sin pensar, se dejo llevar por un impulso y abrazo a Kaoru, justamente como lo hizo el día que se despidió de ella, para ir a pelear con Makoto Shishio- Si le sucede algo no se que haría-

- Ken... Kenshin-

-Prométalo Kaoru-dono-

- Yo... te lo prometo Kenshin- dijo empezando a abrasar a Kenshin. Ambos querían tener cada vez mas cerca el uno con el otro, ambos se necesitaban mutuamente.- Kenshin ya te diste cuenta, este es el lugar en el que tu me dijiste adiós ese día.- el pelirrojo se alejo un poco de ella para observar el lugar, era exactamente como ese día, la luna llena alumbrando y varias luciérnagas bailando alrededor de ellos.-...En ese momento no te pude decir nada, pero hoy claro que lo haré... Kenshin...-

Kaoru no pudo continuar por que Kenshin se inclino y la beso, al principio el joven beso los labios inferiores y luego superiores, esos labios con sabor a miel, los labios que solo podían pertenecer a Kaoru, eran besos pequeños y después de cada uno el se alejaba para volver a empezar de nuevo. Kenshin poso sus manos en el rostro de Kaoru, esto para ella era totalmente nuevo, hecho sus manos al cuello de el, y le correspondió el beso. Los dos soñaban, hundiéndose y ahogándose en un mar de calidos besos. Kenshin podía oler el jabón de la piel de Kaoru, un olor a jazmines, Kaoru distinguía el olor de Kenshin, un agradable y peculiar aroma...

Todo quedaba olvidado, perdidos en la calidez del beso, del beso que borraba todas la barreras de timidez, ese era el beso que cambiaba todo para Kenshin y Kaoru. Se separaron lentamente por la falta de aire, ambos con las mejillas coloradas, sin saber que decirse.

------------------------------

Megumi veía fijamente a Sanosuke, de pronto era como si toda la tranquilidad de tenia se esfumara solo por verlo, tenia ganas de gritarle de golpearlo, no existía un hombre que la hiciera perder los estribos, ella era muy tranquila y serena, pero ahora, solía enfadarse con facilidad y alterarse rápidamente, todo eso comenzó cuando conoció a Sanosuke Sagara. Estaba dispuesta a cerrarle la puerta, el aun era un descarado, encima venir a estas horas y perturbar su tranquilidad.

Sanosuke se sorprendió nunca había visto a Megumi con ese kimono y con su cabello recogido, parecía una mujer distinta, no había visto a la kitsune asi, sus labios estaban de un tono rosado claro, estaba muy al natural_, no era que se viera mal, pero se linda al natural, ¿he dicho linda?, quise decir que se ve diferente._

Megumi vio como la cara del chico cambiaba de asombro a total confusión, eso no le importo mucho pero no tenía ganas de hablar con el, asi que iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Sano se lo impidió. Esto se esta volviendo costumbre pensó Megumi.

- No tengo ganas de discutir contigo, asi que por favor, vete.-

- No vine a pelear contigo, se que me he comportado muy mal, pero.... Bueno...yo... solo vine a saber si sabes algo de Jou-chan.- Megumi se sintió mal, ella pensó que el venia a disculparse pero viniendo de el, era muy difícil que admitiera que se había equivocado.

- No se nada de ella, es probable que haya salido a dar un paseo.- fingió que no le importaba lo que le había hecho Sanosuke, además ese beso no significo nada.

- salio desde la mañana y aun no sabemos nada de ella y bueno vine para saber si tu sabias, pero ya veo que no es asi.-pauso y dio un suspiro – tengo que irme, a lo mejor Yahiko sabe algo.- diciendo esto se disponía a irse de vuelta al dojo Kamiya, además el tenia que disculparse, lo haría después de que encontraran a Kaoru.-

- te acompaño.-

- ¿que dices?-

- Esa tanuki me preocupa.- cerro la puerta tras de si.

- Esta bien, solo espero que me puedas seguir el paso.- dijo en tono arrogante, Megumi solo lo miraba con fastidio.

Sanosuke empezó a trotar y la doctora como podía le seguía el paso. El chico trotaba cada vez mas rápido y para Megumi cada vez se le hacia mas difícil aguantarle el paso, el apodado tori-atama se dio cuenta de esto y se detuvo en seco, la doctora se detuvo muy agitada y tratando de regularizar su respiración, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, cuando sintió que un brazo la tomaba de la cintura bruscamente, la tenia cargando, esto le molesto un poco, el se dio cuenta.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tori-atama! ¡Me estas lastimando!-

- Tenemos que buscar a Kaoru, lo lamento, pero su vida puede correr peligro.- dijo brindándole una mirada llena de preocupación e implorándole que no hiciera las cosas mas difíciles, Megumi entendió lo que el le quería dar a entender y solo le reviro los ojos al chico, ella entendía que Kaoru estaba desaparecida tenia que hacer el esfuerzo y dejar sus discusiones con Sano para después. _Vaya que era difícil con esa_ _mujer_ pensaba Sanosuke.

Pronto se fue visualizando el dojo Kamiya, cuando entraron se sorprendieron estaban Yahiko, Tae, Sayo y Shouzo, se dirigieron a la entrada donde estaban los antes mencionados diciendo probables lugares donde Kaoru podría haber ido.

-¡Sanosuke!- dijo Yahiko, todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados el luchador aun tenia cargada a Megumi.

----------------------------------------------

- Kaoru-dono... gomen nasai- dijo Kenshin, rompiendo el silencio que los invadía.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Kenshin- dijo Kaoru sonriéndole. Perdieron la noción del tiempo. Ya era algo tarde, a decir verdad. La pareja no tenia idea que el resto del Kenshin-gumi estaba muy alterado por que, aun no sabían nada de ellos.

- Yo... bueno... es que desde hacia tiempo...quería decirte...-

- Dime Kenshin.-

-Kaoru-dono.- dijo tomándole ambas manos.- Kaoru-dono... yo... te.... Yo te.... Protegeré siempre.-

- Kenshin...tu siempre me has protegido – la chica estaba totalmente roja, pero se encontraba feliz, era lo que siempre había querido escuchar, estaba pasando no era un sueño como comúnmente los tenia, esto era real.

- ¡Kaoru-dono es muy tarde!, los demás deben de estar muy preocupados.-dijo Kenshin rápidamente estaba apunto de decirle sus mas profundos sentimientos cuando se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde, no quería adelantar y decirlas las cosas, bueno no ahora.-

-¡ahhh, es cierto! - Kaoru agarro de la mano al pelirrojo y se lo llevo casi arrastras al dojo.

- oroooooooooooo.-

------------------------------

-Sabes tori-atama, creo que ya deberías bajarme.- Sanosuke se le había olvidado que aun llevaba a Megumi en brazos, se sonrojo y la bajo cuidadosamente.

- Sanosuke, aun no a llegado Kaoru, estamos muy preocupados.- dijo sayo acercándose a Sanosuke y abrazándolo, Megumi solo los vio con reproche, pensaba que eran demasiado empalagoso, este gesto no paso desapercibido por Tae. La doctora se acerco a Yahiko para preguntarle lo que había ocurrido.

- Yahiko ¿que fue lo que paso? –

- Megumi, es que Kaoru y yo discutimos y ella salio enfadada, Kenshin salio a buscarla pero ninguno ha vuelto aun.-

- ¿¡Que!? – dijo sobresaltada todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando.

-señorita Megumi se encuentra bien.- dijo Shouzo muy preocupado.

- Y... ¿por eso tanto alboroto? – todos se le quedaron mirando.

- Estamos muy preocupados Megumi.- dijo Tae mirando extrañamente a la doctora.

-es que si ninguno a regresado, no han pensado que pudieron haberse quedado por ahí, los dos solos.-

- No creo que Kaoru ni Kenshin hicieran eso, por lo menos hubieran avisado.- dijo Sanosuke mirando desafiante a la chica.

- esta bien Sanosuke, suponiendo que les haya pasado algo, ¿Cuál es tu plan?, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos? –

- Bueno... eso no lo había pensado.-

- Para variar, no podía esperar mucho de ti.- ambos se miraban desafiantes. Sanosuke iba a contestarle pero...

- ¡Ya basta!, ellos pueden estar en grave peligro.- dijo Yahiko en tono de preocupación, se agacho y lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.- Es mi culpa si... yo no la hubiera molestado... ella... estuviera aquí...- sayo se acerco a Yahiko y lo abrazo maternalmente.

- por favor Sano, no discutas mas, tenemos que calmarnos y buscar a Kenshin y Kaoru.- dijo Sayo.

- Y bien que podremos hacer.- dijo Tae.

- Podríamos dividirnos y seguir buscando.- dijo Shouzo.

- ¿Buscar a quien?- cuando todos voltearon a ver, estaban ahí parados Kenshin y Kaoru tomados de la mano, se veían tranquilos y muy serenos.

-¿¡Donde han estado!? – dijo Sanosuke algo molesto.

- bueno es que Kaoru-dono, digamos que salí a buscarla y nos quedamos mucho tiempo en regresar.-

- ¡que acaso se fueron al otro lado del mundo! – Dijo Yahiko acercándose a Kaoru.- lo lamento, pero por favor no vuelvas hacer eso – dijo desviando su mirada, para que Kaoru no viera sus lagrimas.-

-No lo volveré hacer, además creo que exagere las cosas.-

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Dijo Tae curiosamente.

- bueno... es que Kenshin y yo nos quedamos platicando un rato.- dijo la chica recordando el beso de Kenshin y sonrojándose.

-¿y por que te sonrojas?, busu.- dijo Yahiko.

- es acaso por que Kenshin y tu, bueno no solamente estuvieron hablando, ¿verdad? – dijo Sanosuke.

Kenshin y Kaoru al escuchar estas palabras quedaron completamente como en un estado de shock, sintieron como la sangre poco a poco se les subía a la cabeza.

- ¡asi que vine por nada! – Megumi parecía muy enfadada, es que todo lo que había ocurrido la había perturbado mucho y cualquier cosa por mínima que sea, la hacia enfadar, pero se sentía muy extraña por que ella no era una mujer débil, ¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso la haya dejado tan alterada? Y lo peor aun es que ni siquiera el que le había ocasionado toda su confusión, había hecho el intento de disculparse con ella, es como si no significara nada, pues claro que eso fue, eso no debe perturbarla.- ¡bueno ya que todo esta arreglado, tengo que irme!-

-Megumi-dono, ¿no se queda a cenar?-

-no, pero gracias por la oferta Ken-san, se nota que todavía hay hombres amables.- dijo mirando a Sanosuke reprochándole. Y se dirigió a la salida del dojo.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Megumi era extraño, ni siquiera había hecho el intento por molestar a Kaoru era evidente que algo la molestaba pensaba Tae, pero ella iba a averiguar que era además tenia sus ligeras sospechas, tenia que ver con Sanosuke, de la manera en que lo vio esta vez, era bastante obvio.

-¿pero que le ocurre?- dijo Kaoru.

-no lo se, pero no puede irse....-intento decir Kenshin.

- ¡Espere Megumi-dono!- dijo Shouzo siguiendo a Megumi quien ya había salido del dojo, pero no pudo seguir por que Sanosuke impidió su camino.- ¡déjame avanzar!-

- tengo que hablar con ella, a solas.-

-no permitiré eso.-

- quiero decir que eso no te incluye Shouzo.- el joven iba a protestar pero Sayo poso su mano sobre su hombro implorándole con la mirada, que no se metiera en ese tipo de asuntos, Shouzo cedió y Sanosuke fue tras la doctora.-

Cuando Sanosuke salio del dojo dejo a todos muy confundidos, pero ninguno dijo nada, no le tenían demasiada confianza a los cristianos, no era nada personal, pero preferían preguntarles a Megumi o a Sanosuke, además el problema era de ellos, y solo estos podían decidir si se lo comentarían. Shouzo quedo furioso y muy preocupado no confiaba en Sano, además si el no hubiera estado la otra noche, quien sabe lo que le hubiera hecho a la señorita Megumi, pensaba el luchador, mientras Sayo estaba demasiado triste, por que esa mujer, había arruinado su día con su Sanosuke, ella nunca había pensado de esa manera, era la primera vez que se enamoraba, pero estaba segura que no iba a dejar ir a Sanosuke.

Megumi iba hecha una confusión total, además había hecho el ridículo, era como demostrar que de verdad ese beso significaba para ella, pero esto no era solo por ese beso, tal vez por la llegada de esa chica, ¿Por que?, si el es libre de hacer lo que el quiera, entonces a mi no debe importarme en lo mas mínimo, pero... ¿acaso es me importa?

-¡Kitsune!- escucho a lo lejos, tal vez solo era su imaginación... ¡Espera kitsune! – oyó de mas cerca, volteo y dio un suspiro de enfado, hizo como si no habría escuchado nada y siguió su camino.-

Sanosuke apresuro el paso estaba solo unos pocos metros de ella, hacia que la alcanzo y se puso delante de ella, la doctora lo ignoro y paso al lado de el y el chico le volvió a impedir el paso.

- permiso- trato de ignorarlo y seguir con su camino pero el joven no la dejaba.

-Por favor, escúchame.-

-Déjame sola, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.... ¿¡que no lo entiendes!? – dijo Megumi alterándose cada vez mas.

-¡¡Tú no te vas hasta que me escuches!!- dijo Sanosuke tomándola del brazo.

**Fin del capitulo 6.-**

* * *

**Si ya se perdón por la demora, se que me había centrado un poco mas en el otro fic y eso, pero ya no dejare tan abandonado este lo prometo.**

**Solo una cosita. ¿Cómo quieren que Sanosuke se disculpe con Megumi? Y una ultima Y ¿que quieren que pase con Kenshin y Kaoru? (¬¬ no k solo una?) Espero que me respondan!! **

**Ahora a los reviews:**

**ladylancelot8: **bueno friend aquí tienes el capi, y bien que siempre me recordabas actualiza ya!!, actualiza ya!!, pero es que tarde por la inspiración y tu sabes que es un poco difícil. Que bueno que te gusto el anterior vaya que si estaba cansada tarde un buen en terminarlo XDD, en fin muchas gracias por el animo que me brindas!, nos vemos en el MSN. Chauu

**Aya-Mery**friend!, pero como que he hecho??. Hay vamos el fic debe ser Megumi o Sayo, no puedo darle solo a una, bueno como veras ya se lanzo un poco mas el Kenshin, respecto a lo de las relaciones humanas no te preocupes, que ya tendrá su parte!, a ti te debo mucho apoyo, algunas de las ideas que me diste las usare mas adelante, por que se acaba de ocurrir otra tramita por ahí.. jejeje..XDD a ti también felicidades! Ya que falta un poquito para que termines tu fic, que emoción!! Bueno muchos besitos y muchos animos!! Gracias!

**LaDy KaHoRu**Ola!! Como veras en este capi, ya se acerco mas la relación k&k te comentare que me costo trabajo, ya que no se me da eso del romance, pero bueno espero que haya salido bien, disculpa por cortar el romanticismo de esa manera pero de ellos vendrá mucho mas, creeme! En serio, ¿crees que es único?, muchísimas gracias no sabes como me diste animos!! Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo. Bueno me despido mucha suerte y muchos bessitoss!!

**Mari: **AHH!! Bienvenida al humilde fic!!, me alegra que te allá gustado, disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar pero digamos que mi inspiración y falta de ideas me lo impedía. ¡muchas gracias!. Esperare tu review.

**kayla-chan**hola!! Bueno digamos que sayo después será un poco mas abierta, es que es su primer amor, y bueno vos entendéis, como te darás cuenta ya se acercaron mas Kenshin y Kaoru. Te mando muchos saludos!!, y no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés muy feliz en este momento!!. Espero encontrar una felicidad pronto TT.TT... bueno friend no te distraigo con mis penas, y muchos animos a ti también, cuidate!!.

**Megumi014**meg-chan! Te prometo que mejorara, no te preocupes yo también llevo un descontrol tremendo!!, por lo de Sayo bueno, cada quien con su bando no?, que bueno que ya tienes controlada la ira jejeje :p Thanks por el review! Dewis nn

**Dark666: **bueno que puedo decirte, se cada quien tiene sus opiniones y que cada autora se expone a recibir opiniones tanto buenas como malas, y respeto la tuya, y respeto mas aun tu sinceridad, lo que no me gusto fue que me digieras imbecil, bueno no me conoces para decir eso de mi y que no digieras quien eres, que mal que no tengas lo suficientes pantalones para decírmelo, en fin no quiero pelear con nadie, y menos públicamente, no es mi estilo. Aun asi gracias por tu opinión.

**Anayay: **hay friend! Creo que hice una tormenta en un vaso de agua! Jejeje en fin gracias por tu preocupación! Espero verte pronto!!,

**Lu: **holas!!Que bueno que te haya agradado, no sabes lo que me emociona ese tipo de reviews!! Muchas gracias!!

**Misao-koi: **Ahhhh!!! Mama!! Mama!! (Quien lea esto creerá que si es mi madre biológica ¬¬) si ani, no te había dicho que lo estaba escribiendo sola, me daba pena UU, simon! Dimelo a mi, si que esta difícil ir escribiendo un fic, pero es mas difícil tratar de dibujar como tu, sensei (jejeje!! Toy segura que esto te dio risa), no sabes como me emocione, es que no me había dado cuenta que me habías dejado un review, y cuando lei tu mail, huy!! No sabes lo que he gritado!. Jeje XDD ni caso, en fin madre, te felicito a ti por tu aniversario! Bessootes!! Y cuidatee!! (Ve ya quieres ver el final y aun no terminas de leer el 3er. Capi ¬¬) Jejeje, espero que no me maten por eso U.U, muchísimas gracias!!! Y nos estamos viendo.!

**Rossi: **¡¡KYYAAA!! ¡¡hola!!!, que bueno que volviste!!!, te habias desaparecido pensé que ya no te estaba gustando el fic U.U, te vacila como escribo??, no se pero a k te referías es que no entendí!, gracias por el animo, al principio si lo tome muy mal, pero bueno no a todos les puede llegar a agradar, me alegro mucho verte por aki otra vez!. Muchas gracias!!, por seguir leyendo, lo aprecio mucho!!. Cuidate!! nn

**Cualquier sugerencia, reclamo... lo que sea será bienvenido... jajaja. Bueno hasta el proximo capi nos vemos..besotes y abrazatos a todos!!**

**Se despide su amiga Holly Rainard.. **


End file.
